Heroes of Olympus The Mark of Athena FanFiction
by MnsCook
Summary: A bit after the cliffhanger , the two mighty leaders are to accomplish their first mission together .
1. Chapter 1

_**All rights go to RICK RIORDAN . UNFORTUNATELY I don't own any of his characters . Hope you enjoy the story . This is MnsCook . Have fun . **_

LEO 

' I am the man ' Leo shouted excited . They had just landed into the Roman Camp . He looked at the ground where stood a lot of people . Damn , Camp Half-Blood had merely half of the people around there . People… go figure . Some of them were dead , there was also an elephant and Percy Jackson . No , this guy wasn't considered a human being . He was invulnerable , famous , and well was recently being given the chance to become a god . Annabeth wouldn't shut up about his stories . The Minotaur , the Golden Fleece , the rescue of Artemis or Diana , the Labyrinth and last but surely not least Kronos . Yep , this teenager had , along with forty demigods , prevented Kronos invasion last summer and hold Manhattan . And then Gaea got pissed . Pretty pissed , actually .

And now they had to unite with their foes , who were the Romans , to defend the original Mountain Olympus , save the mankind and themselves . And hell yeah they were actually there . At last .

' Your turn ,Tia Callida , play your tricks . We are here , at your behalf , once more . In the hug of the Romans or more probably of their elephant . '

' Leo ? ' someone asked after hesitating . ' Could you like lower the staircase so that we can get off your ship ? ' . That was Annabeth , anxious , scared . It shouldn't be the easiest thing ever , preparing to meet your missing boyfriend who probably doesn't even remember . Right ?

' On it ' he replied . Leo got a controller out of his belt and pressed a button . The engine of the ship roared and some Romans backed off while drawing their swords .

' Sorry ' he shouted . Always picking the wrong one . Shit ! He pressed anxiously the green button on the left and the engine stopped . Then the yellow one and the stairs fell slowly and touched smoothly the ground .

' This is ridiculous ' someone yelled . Leo turned and saw a pale boy looking angrily at them . ' They are the enemies . Kill them . '

' Here we go ' Leo thought . He turned over Jason and gave him a look DON'T GO DOWN THERE . Before none of them could react , someone else shouted fiercely

' Stand down ' . Percy Jackson was giving orders ? Cool , this guy had always gained power in merely some days . The job would get easier done if they already have someone in their side .

Leo approached the others and together descended the stairs . Jason was the first one ground . They were grasps of anxiety or maybe excitement . Jason turned over the crowd and smiled . At least , tried to . The Romans seemed uncertain . Then a girl in heavy armor advanced . She was a cutie .

' Welcome back ' she said .

' Hello Reyna ' Jason said . ' Hi guys ' he added while looking at the campers.

Dead silence . Jason dropped his smile and got out of his gladius . He shouted

' I am back ' and lighting stroke the ground . Well after that there was a lot of cheering , hugs , talk , suspicion . reunions . Jason smiled or remained totally serious according to who he was talking too . After a few moments a Chinese babyface guy approached with a really beautiful girl . The girl glanced over him , then lowered her head in disbelief or anger or excitement or … all of these . She greeted Jason and hugged him . Leo was sure that Piper would drew her dagger so he told her silently that her and the China boy were holding hands . Then the girl turned over him and greeted him or at least tried too .

' And you are ? ' she asked like she didn't really cared for the answer .

' Leo Valdez , engineer man , nice meeting you ? ' .

' Alright , whatever ' .

' Gosh ' Leo muttered . ' Come on Pipes , tell me am I really that ugly ? '

If it wasn't for the China boy , Hazel would have fell on the ground . What ? How did he know her name ? He glanced over Jason who seemed confused and over them where Percy Jackson had a private conversation with Annabeth . Almost nose to nose .

' I hope their noses are clean ' Leo grumbled . He turned over that girl , Hazel and smiled apologizing ' Sorry beauty queen , I 'll visit a plastic sergeant . You paying? '

' Get lost , Sammy '

' Sorry ' Leo taunted . ' I didn't get you wished to change my name except for my face '

Tears made their appearance at the edges of her eyes .

' What's wrong with you ? ' China boy asked .

' Leo , you okay man ? Jason asked .

Leo felt his mind empty . He fell down and closed his eyes . There was a lot of gasps .

' What's going on ? Percy demanded .

' Is he alright ? ' Annabeth asked . Probably worried . But Leo didn't hear any of that . He was on the ground .

New Orleans 1940

Leo imagined a place where he would be pure white or pure black . Nothing in the middle . In other words , Leo imagined a place where he wouldn't get beaten up . Ha , prosperous . Deril looked at him with sympathy .

' Man , I really enjoy kicking your butt . Should you want that to stop , get away from here ' . He spoke English with difficulty , since it wasn't his native language .

' How big is your cock , you dick ? ' Leo asked pissed of .

' Daddy sized . Why ? '

' I was wondering whether or note you could turn it and stick it up your ass . That's why . ' Leo answered . Deril kicked him twice more , one in the face and the other one exactly at his liver .

' Leave him alone ' a girl shouted . Deril turned and fear spread around his face .

' Stay away witch ' . He sounded more like pleading .

' Get out of hear ' . Deril didn't need to hear that twice . The girl smiled at Leo .

' Come on ' she mused . ' Let's follow my advice ' .

They walked silently for a long time . When they arrived at the park , she finally turned and looked at him .

' So ' Leo started . ' Why did he call you witch ? '

Sadness filled her beautiful face . ' Long story . Why did he hit you ? '

A smile of joy formed upon his face .

' Oh gosh . Long story . '

The girl laughed . ' Come on we got all that wrong . I am Hazel Levasque . You ?'

Leo looked at her happily . ' Sammy . Sammy Valdez . '

She never did answer his question . 

When he opened his eyes , Hazel was leaning over him . Leo looked at her scared . He whispered to her

' Who am I ? '

Hazel's eyes were now full of tears . ' I 'll tell you '.

' You should show him ' Percy offered .

' I … I m not sure . '

' It's the best ' China boy said .

He offered his hand at Leo who caught it after hesitating . He helped him up .  
>' Take care of my girl ' he said half-serious , half-amusing . Leo wasn't sure whether to consider that a warning or not .<p>

' Sure ' he muttered uneasily .

' Come on ,… Leo , let's go at the temples ' . Hazel said . Even if he didn't understand a word he nodded . Hazel started walking and Leo followed her uncertain .

He didn't look back .

_**Well what do you think ? **__** I SAY REVIEW ! see you soon guys ! BB !**_ __


	2. Chapter 2

_JASON_

' Where are they going ? ' Reyna asked Percy .

Percy looked over Jason's shoulder Leo and Hazel walking towards the hill . He looked at Reyna and sighed .

' New Orleans . Seventy years ago . World War II . '

' What ? ' Reyna asked shocked .

Percy turned and grabbed Frank's arm who seemed ready to turn into a bird and follow the other two .

' She owes him man , don't intervene . '

Frank shot him an angry look but relaxed .

' You 're right ' he said . He looked at each one of the rest separately , then at the ground .

' We need to go somewhere more isolated ' he whispered .

' The praetors' cabins . At least , if you haven't changed the decoration ' Jason pointed out .

Reyna cracked a smile and looked at Jason .

' I think you 'll find there the redemption you seek '

' You aren't going anywhere ' someone barked . Jason turned to see Octavian. Alright , he knew that he would have to see some old enemies too but he hoped that this would happen later .

' My greetings Mr. Grace . I hope you are here to claim your rightful position. It's good to have you back , you know . We don't need any Greek traitors . '

' That's enough ' Jason said , seeing that Percy was half a step before knocking Octavian on the ground . That was exactly what this ass wanted .

' You haven't changed much ' Jason said .

Octavian's eyes darkened at once . Then he smiled .

' I 'll consider that a compliment . '

' Should you now ? ' Jason taunted . ' You little intolerant boy . He is your superior , now . Learn some respect . Anyway what do you want ? '

Octavian's smile faded . He licked his lips . Then turned over Percy and Reyna.

' You let them enter our territory without letting me judge whether or not they are enemies ' . He instantly shot a hateful look at Annabeth and Piper . ' But as it seems , it should be enough to know that Mr. Jackson here our _savor_ has again into his hug , his chick ' .

That was obviously something that Percy didn't stand . He advanced towards Octavian and raised his hand .

' No need for violence . I can take care of that ' Piper said with confidence . Percy stepped instantly back , a bit confused . He looked at Piper but she winked at him .

Octavian laughed . ' Beauty is no weapon , Venus spout ' .

' You sure ? ' Piper asked innocently . ' But , I ' m more than beauty ' .  
>She smiled at Octavian and started talking .<p>

' We very much appreciate your help but we want to talk so … could you leave ? ' . Octavian turned to leave at once , then looked at Piper scared and tried to speak . Piper raised her finger and touched his lips . ' Like now ? ' . He almost ran away .

Reyna smiled . ' That was amazing . Come on I' ll take you at the praetor's cabins .

When Jason entered his old cabin , he felt like a big pile of socks . Still and happy .

He looked Percy surprised but the son of Poseidon smiled at him with joy .

' You didn't move my stuff ? '

' Should I ? '

Jason returned the smile and went straight to his bed . He fell right into it and sighed happily . Piper rolled her eyes and laughed .

' You are so unprofessional ' Annabeth said .

' Oh come on . I mean everything is here . My things , my posters , my clothes , my TV and my PS3 , also . This is just amazing '

Jason looked at Percy and said

' Thanks '

Percy nodded and winked at Annabeth . She smiled and turned over Reyna .  
>' Shouldn't we return to the matter ? '<p>

' Thank you ' Reyna said relieved . ' One of you should explain ' she pointed out while looking at Percy and Frank .

' Frank Zhang , the stage is yours ' Percy announced while moving right .  
>Frank smiled nervously and scratched his forehead with tension .<p>

' Alright . I don't know exactly how to put this , it's a bit complicated ' he started . He cracked a smile . ' Hazel should be kinda dead . Yeah , I know ' he said , noticing Reyna's expression ' she is up the hill with this Valdez guy but she died round seventy years ago delaying Gaea's ascension and as it seems Sammy – emm sorry Leo came back sixteen or so years ago ' .

' Woho ' Jason shouted while getting up ' what the hell are you talking about ? '  
>' It's true ' Percy intervened . ' When Sammy died , the curse that ruled Hazel's soul had already created a bond between them because she … loved him . Sammy went to Elysium and chose rebirth … but he came back with the same form so that they could meet again . Nico di Angelo took Hazel and brought her back to life so that the seven should be brought together .<p>

But Leo was now born as a Vulcan's son . He is also part of the prophecy . It's time . '

Percy shot a sad look over Frank . ' Sorry bro the Fates are pretty harsh . '

' If this is actually true , then her mother is brought back , too . ' Annabeth said .

' We don't know that ' Frank said .

' What is Hazel's curse ? ' Piper asked .

' She can summon diamonds and all this and until recently she had painful blackouts-flashbacks . Back to her old life … she can take anyone with her . That's where they are going right now . Back where everything started '

' Creepy ' Annabeth commented .

' True ' Percy said .

They remained silent for some moments . Percy was wandering round the room while Frank remained silent in a corner . They were just giving them the time to understand everything . Good fellows .

' OOUAOU ' Percy shouted . 'You have_ Assasins Creed ? _ ' he asked

Jason smiled . ' Of course ' .

' Bloody amazing , man ' .

' Thanks . Eh, do you want to pl… '

' Crap ' Annabeth whispered .

' What ? ' Frank and Reyna asked in the same time .

' Shit, shit, shit '

' What is it ? '

' Hazel delayed Gaea's ascension , right ? '

' Yes ' Percy said . ' But … '

' Then ' Annabeth intervened . ' They are returning in a world that Gaea is the … '  
>' … chief ' Piper finished .<p>

Before they knew , they were out of the room running towards the hills that the temples of the gods remained unaffected. They crossed the pavilion and more memories flushed violently into Jason's head . Relaxing with Dakota , hiding from Bobby with two Cool-Aids , who's only purpose was to defeat him , laughing with Gwen after the dangerous war games , laughing hysterically when Reyna was playing her tricks at Bobby , talking with Hazel , trying to understand the burden she sustained . All this reminded him of better times . And suddenly he felt like to hang around with Gwen and Reyna , have some fights with Bobby and tease Dakota about his addiction . He craved for his old life .

They reached the temples after two minutes . A black wild figure stood in front of Hazel and Leo who were asleep , lying in the ground .The she-wolf looked at them and her sad expression was obvious .

' Impossible ' Percy shouted . ' You don't intervene ' he continued looking Lupa scared .

The she-wolf looked at Percy and then turned over Jason who bowed .

' You made it ' Lupa said fiercely . ' But the real challenge rests ahead . If you don't act quickly , you shall lose them ' she continued while gesturing over Hazel and Leo . ' And all your efforts will reduce to vanity . Go , now , sons of the eldest gods . Before it's too late ' .

' Why can't we just go all together as a team ? ' Frank protested .

' Your team will bond only if its leaders recognize its' other worth . '

' But , my lady ' Piper started . ' It should be possible to go all together . The odds are better that way ' .

' No ' Lupa growled . ' Don't you see it , child of Greece ? They entered the world together , holding hands . Two more hands free . But then , the chain breaks . Noone else can enter the world . Either the four return or merely the three rest . Good luck . And save that boy . He has lost his mind . '

The she-wolf left without glancing over them , not even once . Jason looked at Percy who grinned and said

' Come on , man . It's hightime we learnt how to work together . '

Jason nodded uneasily and said

' On your mark . '

Percy approached Hazel while Jason Leo . He turned over him and counted

' One , two , three ! '

Jason caught Leo's hand and instantly felt himself collapsing .

**Come on , admit it ! You liked that chapter ! Finally the first mission! Jason and Percy will have to work together ! We 'll see guys !**

**Thank you !**

**Jason might crave his old life , well I crave for some reviews ! Hit me with some brilliant ideas ! I need some inspiration ! See you soon ! Until then … I am Cook !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Percy**_

**Hello guys! I am bored! Go on, leave in my misery! **_****_

Percy didn't need Octavian's auguries to understand that he would be dead if it weren't for Jason. As soon as he caught Hazel's hand, he blacked out. For some seconds, everything was black and he felt his essence, struggling to survive. No rite of passage, as it seemed. Then he started falling. Free falling actually.

Above him, Jason was … flying? Percy felt like to create a whirlwind. Unfair! Jason could fly, Frank could turn in everything he wanted, Hazel could raise giants, make walls collapse and summon diamonds, Piper could make people do what she wanted and what did he get? Just some stupid water powers? Alright, maybe he was a bit wrong. Well, he had some pretty amazing powers. Weren't for them, he would be dead, long ago. The fight with Hyperion or the one at Alaska with all those Roman dead soldiers. And what about Annabeth that didn't have any, supernatural at least, power.

He had started wondering whether or not, Leo had any extra powers, when Jason grabbed his shoulder. Oh yeah, they were still falling .

''I got you'' Jason shouted.

''You sure?'' Percy asked.

''No. But if I don't, you die. We can't have that'' Jason answered after smiling bitterly.

Percy looked around to see … well, nothing. Everything was pure white. Everything.

''What do you think?'' Jason started. ''Are we going up or down?.''

''We are going back.''

''Next time then, we ask Leo for a time machine.''

''That's for sure.'' Percy cracked a smile. He looked the son of Jupiter intensively. Jason returned the look but lowered his head, like he was about to do something he was afraid of.

''Could you do me a favor, Percy?''. Percy looked at him confused but then nodded reassuringly.

''Could you tell me about my friends here? I know you 've been here merely a week and half the days or so you were off to the mission, nonetheless, you must know somet … Aaaa! Help!''

''What happened?'' Percy roared. Jason looked at him shocked.

''I … I lost control over the air. Extend your hands and legs until I work out on regaining control.''

Percy tried to extend his legs but they hit into a blind wall.

''It's no good'' he shouted. He instantly turned to look at the ground. Now he could easily discriminate the end of their little noble crusade. The streets of a city. Unfortunately they were falling to their death, one hundred feet down. Otherwise, he would have definitely enjoyed the view. He extended both his hands and legs but again the invisible wall remained still there. He turned and saw Jason who was desperately trying to regain control. He didn't stand a chance. Then an idea popped suddenly into his head.

''Jason give me your sword!''

''What for?''

''Just give it here!''

Jason took with difficulty a golden coin out of his pocket and tossed in the air, towards Percy's direction. A bit before he caught it, it turned into a magnificent sword. He passed it rapidly at his left hand and used his right one to get out of his pocket the blue ballpoint pen. He uncapped it and it instantly turned into a sword. With one sword in its hand, he looked once more towards the ground. To his terror, they were accelerating. They had approximately ten seconds before crashing on the ground. Now or never.

''Well, do something!'' Jason yelled.

Percy stabbed with terrible force the invisible wall. Jason grabbed him. They started slowing down. Jason smiled relieved. But Percy knew better.

''It's not enough'' he shouted angrily. ''Use your body to get a grip on the wall. It's our last chance. Do it! Now, Jason.''

Jason put his shoes on the one side of the wall and pushed so that his shoulders could help him stop. Even though he reduced the speed of the fall, he was still sliding. Before Percy got the chance to do the same, the wall vanished and they started falling again. He closed his eyes and prepared to hit the ground ten feet below, probably on his ass, well broken ass.

Three seconds before hitting the ground, Jason grabbed his shoulder and he stopped. A terrible pain arose from his right shoulder as Jason was struggling to keep them in midair. Percy turned over Jason and smiled relieved.

''Nice, you regained control.''

Jason looked at him scared and confused.

''No'' he started. ''I simply stopped.''

''Nah. You simply didn't notice it.''

''Percy, she saved us. Not me'' Jason muttered while pointing at the ground.

Percy turned to see what he expected. In the ground she stood, the grimy, creepy, mighty figure, covered with a black veil. Percy felt his mouth drying out.

''Gaea'' he choked. Instantly, a smile was formed behind the veil. They fell down. For real, this once. As soon as his legs touched ground, Percy rolled and raised Riptide to attack to her.

''Don't'' Jason shouted. ''Stay down.''

''Wise decision, Mr. Grace'' a cracked voice echoed around. Then she turned her head over Percy who was forced into the ground.

''My precious little pawn. So fearless. But I know what you are really afraid of. Not battles or blood or pain. You get awful all that. Don't you? But you won't make it through. The decision that rests ahead is something you can't possibly confront. Then you will be mine. You already are. You are my powerful secret weapon. You know, only if you knew, how much you overpowered the gods with your acts and decisions. You have been wiser and better than them. Zeus is practically afraid of you. But he can't get rid of a Hero of Olympus, can he know? Weak, he has always been just weak. But you, you will become fear, agony and destruction. You will lose faith. That's for sure.''

''Thanks, tree-woman but I think I 'll pass''

''It's not something you can control. And the funny thing about that is I really hate you. You 've brought the failure of the Titans, even though it was Jason who toppled the black throne, the source of Kronos's power. I promise that, Mr. Jackson, when the end comes, it will be something you could never have imagined.''

''What do you want, Gaea?'' Jason demanded.

''To help, of course. You are merely two lost boys. You need guidance. You can have your friends. At first you should find Hazel Levasque at her old home in the edge of the city. Then together, you must find that Valdez boy and save him. Yes, I am feeling generous indeed. Nico di Angelo is gonna raise another one. Not exactly with his own free will, but… go where everything started and there the true challenge shall begin.''

She dissolved and became mud. Percy instantly rose and sliced the mud with hate. His rage would not placate. Jason looked at him.

''Don't prove her right, man.''

Percy looked at him and sighed.

''Some years ago, I was told my fatal flaw. I can't leave my friends. No matter what. Not even if that is what it takes so that the world shall be saved. I haven't and I won't.  
>And merely that may bring our destruction.''<p>

He paused and looked at him once more. ''Aren't you angry, son of Jupiter? One year ago, we saved the world. I was told about your achievements and I guess you were told about mine. So, how did the repay you for your help? What was their bloody recognition?''

'' Don't get on my nerves, Jackson. I got to see my father, only for once but you, you were given the opportunity to become a freaking god. And you refused. You consider our lives even? It took me eight months to regain my memory, put some faith on the graceus and become their leader. It took you one week. I still can't believe that Reyna replaced me.''

''She did not. After me and Terminus defeated Polybotes and saved the camp, the campers raised me on a shield and elected me praetor. Don't believe it was an easy journey. Octavian did his bests for us to die. But we went to Alaska, far away from the gods' territory, we defeated Alcynoes. We retrieved the golden eagle and helped this camp. I came here for a purpose. We must unite the two camps.''

Jason nodded, his face dark. ''Come on, we have already wasted valuable time.''

Percy had to admit. The New Orleans of the forty's was an amazing city. Not only the buildings that stood mighty, the one next to other, practically forced to an architectural plan, so incredible that Deadalus himself would be jealous of. No, it was something more. The colors, the weather, the atmosphere, so clean that it could be invulnerable. And above all, the feeling of life, the absence of severe pollution as the trees weren't devoured by the buildings. The only thing that irritated him was the fact that he couldn't spot any living being. And now the bad news. They didn't have the finest idea were to head to.

He turned to look Jason who also seemed to be a bit confused. The son of Jupiter drew his sword and so did Percy.

Percy liked Jason. He thought of him being somehow, his Roman equivalent. True, they weren't descended from the same god, but he too seemed to understand how the world functioned and that one day, in one moment , their luck would ran out.

The last twenty, or so, minutes, Jason had asked him about his friends, Reyna, the Lars and generally for Camp Jupiter. Percy tried to be as much precise as he could but he couldn't form a proper overall since he had been at this camp for merely some days. Then, when he seemed a bit satisfied, it was Percy's round. He asked for everyone. Even the Ares kids that as it seemed were annoying for both of them.

But nothing was enough. Even if he knew that Jason was jealous of him, having recovered his memory so fast, Percy was more jealous of him. He craved the eight months that he had lost, thanks to Hera and he desperately hoped that one day, he would punch the Queen of Heavens in her godly face.

Jason interrupted him from his thoughts.

''This is stupid,'' he muttered. ''We need a plan.''

''We could split up,'' Percy offered.

''No, It would never work out.''

He seemed very skeptical for some seconds but then sighed with relief.

''Of course'' he said happily. He turned over Percy and smiled.

''When Lupa trained me, she told me that in a place that everyone is dead, the living beings leave remarkable traces.''

''Dude, there are no bodies here,'' Percy pointed out.

''Right, but also no people,''

''You got a point. How does it work?''

''You will like that. It's something like the Eagle Vision,''

''Really?'' Percy taunted.

''Oh, shut up.''

Percy smiled but then concentrated and tried to empty his head. He too a deep breath and his vision instantly blurred. He could now easily discriminate two paths veiled from a thick light. The first one was golden while the other was red. The golden one lead straight to the edge of the city and stopped in an old-fashioned door of a white painted house.

Percy reopened his eyes and his vision became normal again. He looked at Jason who pointed the golden path.

''Guessed so. See, Hazel's eyes are golden too and the house is at the edge of the city. They approached the house with caution. Percy hesitated at the door. Jason looked at him confused.

''Do you think we should knock, or something?'' Percy asked him.

Jason rolled his eyes amused and kicked the door open.

''Well,'' Percy muttered. ''That does settle it.''

**What the hell is going on with this place? What's in the house? WHERE DOES THE RED PATH LEAD? What's wrong with Leo? Is it Leo or Sammy anymore? Tell me please cause I don't know what the f*ck to do!**

**Anyway, enough with my craziness, now! Did you like it? Could you REVIEW? It's not much to ask!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, after 10 days, It's here! It's different! Hope you like it?**

**Sorry for the language but anyway I said T+!**

**Now, I like all these **_**you know you are a truly fan of Percy Jackson when … blahblahblah!**_

**So here is one of my own : You know you are a true Rick Riordan fan, if when you are somewhere off with your parents and see an obelisk, you turn over your father and say "**_** Don't do anything stupid!''**_

_**Thank you! Enjoy!**_

_**Hazel**_

Hazel heard the door. Only if she could move, she would have raised her _spatha _so as to defend herself. Nah, the beloved Leo had taken care of that.

"Hello, is anyone here?'' someone shouted.

"Upstairs,'' Hazel responded. '_Anyone but Leo_' she pleaded. She was now sure that Sammy was gone. That boy was creepy and crazy. Now, maybe she should be worried how someone found her house while there was no one else than Leo and her, but she didn't thought about that. She was hoping for a miracle. The door opened and Jason jumped in, followed from one more relaxed Percy.

When Percy saw her, tied up on a bed, he burst into laughter.

"As it seems, you had some fun,''

"Oh, fuck off, Percy,'' Hazel yelled outraged.

"Relax. So, what happened? Bad sex?'' Percy taunted. Jason laughed like a lunatic.

"Aaahhhhh,'' she bellowed.

"Alright, I'm sorry,'' Percy started while cutting the ropes that restrained her arms and legs. "Seriously now, what happened,?''

"Leo,'' she roared, while Jason helped her on her feet.

''I was right?'' Percy asked confused.

"You are sick,'' Hazel said after rolling her eyes.

"Hazel,'' Jason said. "Where is Leo?''

"I really don't bloody care,''

"Hey,'' he shouted angrily. ''You are talking about my best-friend.''

''And I thought you to be a nice guy. Go figure!''

''Enough,'' Percy said calmly. '' We need to find Leo, who according to Lupa, has lost his mind. Hazel, I'm sure you have your reasons, but this was an overkill. I'm sorry if I irritated you but I'm happy you're alright. Now, let's go!''

Hazel nodded. ''You're right. Do you have any medical supplies? The ropes cut my wrists and legs,''

"Sure,'' Jason offered. ''There you go,'' he said while passing her some ambrosia. Hazel devoured it. She felt warm again, like she was eating again her mom's hot soup. ''That was nice,'' she whispered.

''Better?'' Percy asked.

''Yep. Ready to go,''

''Good'' Jason did. 

Well, life has its ups and downs. A voice inside her head shouted, '_Sure, but don't tell them the truth_'.

''Yeah, yeah,'' she muttered to herself. Aloud.

''What?'' Percy asked confused.

''Don't mind me, please,'' she responded dramatically. He turned, squeezed her hand and smiled nervously. Typical boy. Anyways, she should concentrate more on getting back to her life. She had Frank. Why did she care for Sammy? Why was he so important? Ah, he just snapped into her life and changed it, once more. So handsome, funny, alone, powerful. For her, his name was another way to spell the word 'perfection'. She sighed. She needed him back. '_Stop_' snapped the voice again.

''Oh, just shut up already,'' she muttered.

''Sorry?''Percy whispered.

Hazel made a weird gesture, not trusting her voice, may it uncover the truth. Percy looked at her discouraged, like he was worried about her sanity. Right he was. She decided to return to reality, feeling like she would collapse for she may think of the past further more. Yeah, back to reality.

Jason was guiding them through the city, having lost every sense but his eyesight. They tried to explain her how it did work but they gave up early. Gaming wasn't her top.

She looked around her. She did love that place. It didn't matter that when she lived, World War II had unleashed death. No. This place, this city, while she lived here, had been a peaceful place. And her life, more simple, if not better.

Jason opened his eyes and turned over them. ''The trail continues along the way and stops a mile from here, into the road that leads into the city's main square.''

Hazel stopped, like electricity hit her. ''This is where…we met. I mean, me and Sammy, not our supreme commander.''

''Don't erase him just yet'' Jason muttered. Hazel raised her shoulders in disbelief.

''I've given Leo chances.''

Percy chuckled ironically.

''What?'' she spout instantly.

''Tell us what really happened, Hazel,''

Hazel sighed uneasily. ''As you wish,''

''We arrived here easily. When I opened my eyes, we were a bit further than I expected. We approached the city which was full of life, even though they couldn't see us. I took him at our old school, showed him some things, trying to beat the force that kept him in darkness. No such luck. He didn't believe me. More than that, he accused of lying to him and trying to mess up with his head. He started shouted and everyone melted around him. Then he grabbed me and got me to my house, like knowing where it was. The rest, you know.''

''That's all'' he asked.

''Yeah'' she muttered after hesitating.

'_Good, Hazel. Remember, none of their business' _the voice whispered again.

Percy drew his sword. ''Τότε προχωράμε'' he said.

''What?'' Jason snapped.

''I'm sorry'' he said. ''Then we proceed,''

''You talked Greek?'' Hazel asked.

''Haz,I am as much Greek as the two of you are Roman, which is two say, pretty much. It comes naturally,''

Hazel nodded. They walked silently for some minutes, reaching the edge of the road that leaded at the square.

''Up for a joke?'' Percy muttered, hesitating at the end of the road.

''Sure,'' Jason whispered.

''How does Chuck Norris fish?''

''How?''

''You, you and you. Outside.''

Jason laughed. ''Nice one. Hear that one. Chuck Norris doesn't… ''

''What's wrong with the pair of you?'' Hazel interrupted.

''Um, what do you mean?'' Percy asked.

''You look like two scared little girls. That's what I mean.''

''Oh,please. It just doesn't feel right. That's all.''

''Meaning?''

''Enemy territory.'' Jason muttered. He sighed. ''Come on,'' he muttered, raised his sword and entered the square.

''But the obelisk? Imagine what will happen, if only they…''

''What are you talking about?'' Hazel asked confused.

''Another time story,'' he muttered after sighing. ''Alright. Let's go,''

Hazel followed them at once. Seeing once more the square, her heart pounced. She could like draw into her mind Deril. But this time, it was only the three of them and Leo. Of course he was here. Where else could he be?

Leo was kneeling down, in front of them but he couldn't see them. They started approaching smoothly, when Hazel hit a brunch with her shoe. Leo instantly turned over their direction. He shot a –scums- look at her and Jason but when he faced Percy, he seemed quite horrified.

Craziness filled his face. He opened his mouth and gasped startled.

''_To storm or fire the world must fall_. No, the son of Poseidon, he marks the storm. The storm shall consume us all. He will create it. Gaea's pawn. Her weapon. Our enemie. Go away!''. Then he stopped, confused and ignored them.

Percy stood still and frozen, trying to understand the truths that Leo had just spoken.

''_Or fire_'' Leo whispered. He flickered his fingers and flames started dancing across his palm. ''_The world must fall_'' he continued. ''Fire, destruction, loss and pain. Death. Embrace Him'' He concluded.

Then faster than anyone he shot two jolts of hot fire. The one towards Percy, and the other, towards Jason. They didn't even try to evade them.

**Sorry if Percy got to much dirty there, but I felt like it so…anyways, sorry! Now, the obelisk. The ones that have read the Kane Chronicles, know for sure what it means. I feel like making the connection. What do you think?**

**Review! ****Τα λέμε αργότερα( ****See you later) !**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it took me long to update ( a month? ) but I was short on time!  
>ENJOY….<strong>

_**Piper**_

She had a terrible headache since their arrival. But things got worse. Jason and Percy had embarked on a secret stupid quest, trying to save Leo and that rotten girl, while she and Annabeth stayed around to protect their bodies. Finally, after consulting with Reyna, Frank had the kindness to inform them that they had to move their bodies to Jason's room so that they would not be spotted, something inevitable in this open wide area next to the temples. Lame Romans. Anything more obvious? Anyway, she was at least freed from her _-Gleeson- _duties.

Now, she was past the pavilion, close to their ship. The Romans seemed out of rhythm. Boys and girls rolling around, some trying to convince everyone that the graceus are here to help while some others, no names, kept screaming how they should execute the Greek traitors and then fight Gaea and conquer, like Roman style. For the time being, they let her be.

She leaned over a tree, trying to get some clean air and calm down. But some kids were shouting and laughing, trying to get past the guards of their ship and touched the huge cannons that Leo had attached. They were amazing. When the ship was moving, sensors identified the slightest move in front of the cannons. Using a list that Leo created with Chiron, the ship decided whether to fire or not. But the secret weapon was the head of Festus. A cannon, led through his mouth, could unleash waves of liquid fire, or using Greek terms 'Υγρόν Πυρ'. Well, this fire would not extinguish until there was nothing to be burned.

Her attention was brought back to the kids. When they tried to approach all together, the head of the guard drew his sword irritated. The kids scattered away, scared. The turned to the sword-dude, with pleading faces.

''Come on, Dakota, we'll buy you some Cool-Aid.''

''Red Cool-Aid?'' he asked interested.

''Sure, whatever'' their leader said.

''Well, how much?'' he shouted excited.

''We'll start with that,'' the boy said and kicked him in the leg. ''And then, we shall see if you need more.''

''Stop that'' Dakota bellowed. ''Holy Jupiter, I shall have your souls.''

''Later champ'' a girl taunted after the kids touched the cannons. They turned and ran away, leaving Dakota on the ground, his sword next to him. Dakota got up to his feet and grabbed his sword. He smiled happily.

''Freaking kids. All about weird they are,'' he said to an armored Roman next to him.

She too smiled. The wind blew and Piper lost track of their conversation. She felt her eyes closing. She should probably go and crush. Ease the headache, wait for Jason to wake up. Yeah, that sounded more like it.

Suddenly, Octavian walked past her, muttering something about executions. In his right hand, he hold a knife while on the other a slaughtered teddy bear. She couldn't resist.

''Yo, teddy boy, was it Greek, too?''. Octavian jumped surprised but then turned towards her smiling.

''Yah, nice one. Should I get you back on that, witch?''

''So,'' Piper started omitting his comment. ''Tell me Octi, did we have any news from your so called auguries. You know, any conspiracies, any ordered executions?''

''As a matter of fact, you lame demigod, yes. There are a lot of threats lying in front of your path. Disappointment, too. And don't forget, boy issues.''

''Surely, you are an expert on that field, right ghost boy?''

Octavian smiled cruelly. His teeth seemed rather sharp.

''I'll see you going down girl, and I'll smash you like an ant. Till then, take care.''

He turned and left, leaving her smiling stupidly, trying to convince herself that she wasn't the loser in this one. She failed. She turned and kicked a brunch that bounced in a tree nearby.

Boy issues. Well, there was Reyna. Warlike, beautiful, born leader and a proper history with Jason. Probably a relationship, too. The only thing she had in common with Jason was false memories. Nothing more.

_'Once again you're wrong…'_ a voice inside her head whispered.

Yeah, talking to herself, why not? Really high on her wish list, this one. But creepy voice had a point. She had some memories with Jason, too. Eight months of planning, quests, missions. These meant something, right? Alright, no hugs and kisses or any that kind of shit, but still… She sighed nervously.

''Oh, who am I mocking?'' she bellowed.

''Not me, I hope'' someone behind her said with confidence.

Piper bit her lip. _''Here, privacy is not an option''_ she thought. She turned to see Reyna covering with elegant steps the distance between them.

''Hi, _again_, chief,'' Piper muttered. ''Any more chores on our program today?''

''Well, that depends on what you consider a chore.''

Reyna's face darkened. ''We should _talk_'' she exhaled.

''About time it was,'' Piper said. ''So we let him chooseor do we fight to determine who tries first?''

''Second choice, love'' Reyna mused after smiling.

Piper started drawing her dagger. ''How?'' she asked aggressively.

''Damn you girl. Not like that. Put down your weapon.''

''So?''

''You are good, right? I'll fight you dirty.''

''So much for being a praetor…''.

Reyna laughed. ''You should be honored, Piper. I only bother because I believe you really stand a chance.''

Piper gritted her teeth. ''I too can fight dirty,''

''Oh, I know babe. Difference lies in the fact that my dirty work doesn't include removing Jason's free will.''

She turned and left, leaving her frozen.

''I'm no good, today,'' Piper muttered. ''Two loses in a row.''

She left and walked straight towards the praetor wing. She kicked the door open. Everyone was asleep inside there. Percy next to Hazel, on the floor, on some pillows while Leo seemed too have fallen from the chair that she personally broke sweat to put him on.

She took a look around. Jason was a technology , Home Cinema, PS3, a laptop. No wonder he coped with Leo. However it was weird that no one stole all these during his eight-month absence.

The room was pretty big, but the electronics covered the one third of the room. A huge bed was in one corner, next to a window. There was also another door inside, leading to a small bathroom. Being praetor was like being the king of a country. Well, Jason was the king. Lying on the one side of his bed, eyes closed, muscles stretched. Question was that a king needs his queen. Reyna again. But this could change.

''Dirty you want, dirty you get.''

She walked calmly and slowly towards the bed. She lied down next to him, caught his hand and closed her eyes. Nothing happened. Minutes passed while she was listening to Jason's deep breath. Then his body tensed and his grip became stronger. She had the unbearable urge to raise his hand. As soon as she satisfied the urge, she felt her soul abandoning her body.

When Hazel opened her eyes, all the absent senses returned. She felt lighter and invisible. She moved around easily, like her mind followed her orders before she even thought of them.

She was in the middle of a corridor, that leaded towards a bright door. No weird, it's always a stupid door. She walked straight over the door, as if an invisible power draw her. She could hear two voices inside, a male and a female, talking intensively or more probably fighting.

She opened silently the door and made a few silent steps. The room was like a studio, A big glass in the end, some chairs. Mere difference, the roof of the room that was really edgy. Nice place for a tree house. She could she two kids staring at the glass. Suddenly the girl turned and punched the boy in the head.

''What was that for?'' he protested.

''For letting me sleep, after what Horus told you.''

''I didn't think he was serious. I mean, we have our war. Why would he get us in another one?''

''Don't ask me, you pathetic Carter-ba.''

''Ok Sadie, I got your point. But who are they?''

''Well, that's something you should have asked the one you hosted for more than one week.''

''Yeah, just because we get along really well together.''

''Yeah, Horus is even more thickheaded than you, Carter.''

The boy didn't answer to her. He just looked at the glass and sighed.

''Who the hell is Horus?'' she wondered silently. At least she thought she said silently. Her voice echoed in the room and the two kids jumped to their feet.  
>They turned and drew their weapons. The girl rolled her eyes.<br>''Perfect. A tourist ba.''

''Who are you?'' Piper asked.

''Hey girl, my name is Sadie. Sadie Kane. This intolerable thing'' she said while pointing at the boy next to her, ''is my brother''.

The boy offered his hand. ''Hi, I am Carter. And you are…''

''Piper. Piper McLean''.

''Oh,'' Sadie did surprised. ''Sorry, VIPs are to the next room''.

Piper omitted her comment and looked at Carter. He smiled at her and gave her an apology looks. ''Don't mind Sadie. She suffers from insomnia. And eternal bitterness. But other than that she is ok.''

Piper raised her shoulders. ''Where are we?''

''New Orleans. The 40s? Inside an obelisk''.

''Great. Where are the others?''

''Others? You mean them?'' Sadie said while pointing at the black glass.  
>Piper approached the glass. It was like a movie. Percy was fighting Leo. His eyes were empty. It seemed like he didn't have control. Jason was trying to protect Hazel from the fire.<p>

''I need to get there. Like right now.''

''Impossible. We are trapped here from Horus, supposed to help someone do something.''

''Well, help me.''

''What?''

''Help me,'' Piper repeated. ''Destroy the obelisk''

''No way. We are talking for serious business here. We will destroy the connection between this place and modern US. Not to mention the change of the history.''

''I''ll fix it before leaving,'' Sadie said. ''Let's help her.''

''Alright, I leave that to you. Do your spells girl.''

Sadie drew a thick stick from her pocket. She turned towards a wall and muttered something and the room started crumbling. She grabbed Carter and together they fell down. She crushed down and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Sadie and Carter were already on their feet working on rebuilding the obelisk. She didn't care. She looked around and spotted the battle. They hadn't noticed anything. Percy had overpowered Leo. Water beats fire. Right? She got up on her feet and entered the area. She looked at Carter. He smiled.

''Hey maybe you know a reason why these two are fighting? They are… allies if not yet friends''.

''Oh, there are plenty reasons for which these two would fight. Right now she'', he said while pointing at Hazel, ''changed the history''.

''You and your history. Help me rebuilt this thing.'' Sadie bellowed.

Piper smiled. ''Thank you guys. See you!''

** Hey, yo, whazzup? So, I know that for the ones not have read the Kane Chronicles, the end of this chapter is weird! Sorry! So, next still Piper or anyone else? I don't know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys. I know I suck at speed. So this is an explanation chapter. The next one, the depart! Sorry again! Enjoy(I guess)! **

_**Piper 2**_

Watching a battle between two ancient enemies powers was merely unbelievable. Add to this that here, it was Percy and Leo, oh and you just got on fire. That was the first thing Piper thought when she entered the field. First mistake. Anyone behind Percy was protected from Leo's crazy attacks. Small thing, she wasn't behind Percy.

Percy was cool. He had trapped Leo inside a veil of water, blocking everything Leo could do. The battle could have ended there. But now, Piper made her second mistake.

''Oww, great gob, Percy'' she said startled. And that because, she had seen what Leo could do. She knew she wasn't frozen in Khionne's bedroom, just because he had beaten her.

Percy lost his concentration. ''Piper?''. This veil or wall he had trapped Leo in, lost its substance and Leo broke free. Before Percy got the chance to react, Leo used his power and rage and created an explosion of fire, having Percy fly twenty meters away, on a stupid tree. The son of Neptune lost immediately his senses.

''Holy shit,'' Hazel shouted. ''Are you nuts?''

Piper looked at Leo, who was spitting water out of his mouth. He looked up and smiled with joy. ''Who's up, losers?''

''Me,'' Piper yelled while raising Katoptris.

''Well, beauty queen, you won't get as lucky as he did.''

''It's getting boring but I'll say it one last time. I am more than beauty.''

Leo laughed hysterically. ''Don't think you can charmspeak me, Piper. I am FIRE! And thanks to you, I've just eliminated my only weakness.''

''We are three, you freak!''

''You are too few.''

Piper took a deep breath. ''We'll see about that,'' Piper exhaled.

Hazel walked towards them with difficulty. ''Sit down, girl. This is my fight,''  
>she said looking with pure hate Leo. Piper couldn't determine from where this rage came, but she stepped aside.<p>

''The witch. I see. So it's you and me, at last.''

''Just like how it started.''

Leo closed his eyes. ''That wasn't how it started girl, that was a huge mistake, and now you are facing the consequences.''

''What did she do?'' Jason yelled.

''She changed the history.'' Piper answered. Hazel jumped surprised. She exhaled with difficulty, like being half step before crying.

''I have feelings,'' she whispered. ''I couldn't … resist.''

''You should have. For the sake of us all.'' Leo said. ''And you know what, it wasn't that great anyway.'' He licked his lips. ''Strawberry sucks.''

Hazel lowered her head and burst into tears.

''She kissed you?'' Piper asked.

''Yeah,'' Leo muttered.

''So what?'' Jason did.

''I hadn't kissed him back then. If I had, we would have started a relationship, that I would have lost. But we didn't. And so, the future Hazel refused the offer of Gaea to have her life with Sammy back. If we had got into a relationship, I would have accepted. That's for sure. And Percy would be now at her hands. And we … we would be doomed.''

''So … find a way to take it back,'' Jason shouted.

''There is only one way. And it's dangerous for each and every one of us.''

''I don't care anymore. Just do it.'' Leo said.

''You don't understand. If anything goes wrong, we are all going to get lost under the surface of the real world.''

''What is this? Fucking Inception? Just do it!'' Jason yelled angrily.

''But if we get lost we will end up into the Duat.''

''Wait… did you say we'll get lost 'into the Twat' ?'' Piper asked.

''What? No. Into the Duat. The Egypt form of underworld.''

''Why should we care about Egypt?'' Leo asked.

''Hello, obelisk. Obviously sign of Egypt.'' Hazel said.

''You knew'' Jason whispered.

''Anyway, if everything goes alright. What will happen?'' Piper asked.

''Well, we shall travel back in time. You will go back at Camp Jupiter. Leo and I will go back three minutes after the… incident, meaning it won't have happened.

Then, after a while, we shall return. You will do exactly what you have done but you won't get the chance to come here. Everything that has happened, we will forget. In other words, for us, none of this will have ever happened…'' Hazel concluded.

''Yet, everything has.'' Jason muttered.

''Not for you…'' Piper said.

''But, if you have met anyone, I must know. We have to find them and probably kill them,'' said Hazel bitterly.

''We are not gonna kill anyone just because we met him. What's wrong with you?''

''Alright, then, at least, capture them. So have you met anyone?''

''Percy and I met Gaea. Go capture her.''

''Human!''

''No.'' they all answered.

''Very well,'' Hazel mused. ''Close your eyes…''

_''No''_ Piper thought, her eyes shut. _''Even if that is not entirely true…''_

** I hope you like my little jokes. If you don't, you need an update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wonder why I right an introduction. It's not  
>like any of you reads it! <strong>

_**Frank**_

Frank took a look around. Nice room. Except for when he had his confessional talk with Reyna about his ancestor, he had never before entered a praetor's cabin. More than that, Jason's room was way better than Reyna's. More human at least. Some posters on the wall. A bit of technology. He could easily imagine himself here.

He looked at the others. Piper… well, she seemed completely lost, like stupid-lost. Jason was two steps before sleeping in his nice warm bed. Annabeth seemed skeptical if not startled and Leo was somewhere off with Hazel. Yep, his luck sucked that much. And him, given the fact that he was a ani-man, he should be with her, protecting her. He snorted.

How much time did they need to think? Oh great, now they were talking about video games. He wished he was able to exchange a look with Hazel, look for some certitude in her beautiful eyes. What if she exchanged looks with this Valdes guy right now? That's some serious shit. Oh, he would kill him if he touched her. Have some faith. Not to him, to her of course. What? Yeah, sure, have faith to two persons reliving their drama. Holy mama, what was going to do?

''Crap'' Annabeth whispered suddenly .

''What ?'' Frank and Reyna asked in the same time .

''Shit, shit, shit''

''What is it ?''

''Hazel delayed Gaea's ascension , right ?''

''Yes'' Percy said . ''But …''

''Then'' Annabeth intervened . ''They are returning in a world that Gaea is the …''

''… chief'' Piper finished .

Frank jumped on his feet and burst out of the room. He didn't wait for anyone. She was in danger. He had to save her. _'Run boy, run!' _a voice whispered into his head. Past the pavilion, he glanced over Jason. He seemed really lost. He had seen this once more, on his quest of Percy. It seemed painful, yet relieving. How did that work?

They were close. The temple of Jupiter, the most sacred place into the whole campus stood mighty and beautiful as always. They were over there. Two bodies, breathing heavily, their eyes closed. He liked the Valdez guy better when he was asleep. He didn't need the feel the urge to punch that Greek menace. Builder, captain and shit. Nothing he didn't yet know.

But they weren't alone. She was there. Their trainer, their sacred protector, the she-wolf, the mother of Romylus and Remus. Lupa.

''Impossible'' Percy shouted . ''You don't intervene'' he continued looking Lupa scared .

The she-wolf looked at Percy and then turned over Jason who bowed .

''You made it'' Lupa said fiercely . ''But the real challenge rests ahead . If you don't act quickly , you shall lose them,'' she continued while gesturing over Hazel and Leo . ''And all your efforts will reduce to vanity . Go , now , sons of the eldest gods . Before it's too late ''.

''Why can't we just go all together as a team ?'' Frank protested .

''Your team will bond only if its leaders recognize its' other worth .''

''But , my lady,'' Piper started . ''It should be possible to go all together . The odds are better that way'' .

''No'' Lupa growled . ''Don't you see it , child of Greece ? They entered the world together , holding hands . Two more hands free . But then , the chain breaks . Noone else can enter the world . Either the four return or merely the three rest . Good luck . And save that boy, he has l…''

Hazel chocked and opened her eyes. She seemed scared. Leo took some deep breaths.

''Unbelievable. You really did. You saved us all…'' Lupa said surprised.

''What?'' Frank asked shocked. ''What did she do?''

''Something amazing. Something you can't afford to care about right now. She doesn't even know. Why should you?''

Frank looked at Hazel. She smiled, but then shocked turned over Leo. "

''Did I kis..'' she asked.

''No'' the son of Vulcan answered fiercely.

''Alright,'' Hazel said relaxed.

Lupa turned to leave.

''Wait!'' Percy yelled. ''Where are you going?''.

''To war'' Lupa answered after smiling. ''Pray that the next time we meet, it shall be on Olympus. At the real one…''

''Greece…'' Annabeth muttered.

''Yes, child,'' Lupa said. ''Your destiny is Greece. Conquer or die. There is no middle way.''

''That's cheerful.'' Percy whispered.

''You of all, Mr. Jackson, should know better. You were given the choice.''

''There was never any choice.''

''As you wish,'' Lupa barked. ''Nevertheless, pups, you must depart. Find the doors, close them, save the world''

''It's not that simple'' Leo commented.

The she-wolf smiled. ''That's up to you…''. She spared a last look for Jason and Percy, then roared with disappointment. ''Zero progress''. She left, leaving the seven most powerful demigods of the world startled. 

Frank felt relieved. They were at last, away from camp. With the things he left behind, including safety, he ditched the chains, the restrictions of camp. Yeah, Percy and Jason weren't like Reyna. Even Leo seemed nicer now. He cooked, he invented, he leaded a bit… he was a happy, big-headed engineer.

Neither him nor Hazel told the others what happened at their little nap-trip, but Frank had his suspicions. Once or more , he had interrupted their secret conversations, unwillingly, yet Hazel was always there to give him the sympathetic look _''Hey Frank, GO AWAY''. _God, he should become a crab and eat them both.

Not that Percy and Jason were any better. They had spent the last seven days arguing about their course. The one more insensible than the other. Fine leaders, yeah, but childish were their behaviors.

Seven days. Away from camp duties and chores. Closer to fear, terror and death. Seven days now, the air and the sea ruled their destiny. Every little attempt of clarifying a specific route, was merely another hour of useless programming. Only Annabeth coped, drawing the one map after the other. It was good to know that someone on that ship worried more for the Doors than for their meals.

They contacted with camp three days after their departure. Reyna prepared the campers to march to the North. They were facing an army of monsters and Reyna wanted the job done away the camp, so she decided to sneak up on the enemy army. Percy didn't agree but it wasn't up to him. He was too far away, plus he had given for the time being his position to Dakota, both at the council and the praetor ling. Jason and Reyna had consented, something that provoked Octavian's rage. Thank the gods his voodoo tricks had only one victim, the teddy bears.

The ship was fantastic. They were like more than forty different rooms. Bedrooms, kitchens, salons, not to mention the bathrooms, each one of which had its own little pool. Each bedroom was huge, and had TV, DVD, even a fucking home-cinema. The expression Leo had used seemed more appropriate than ever. He was the man…

His thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth. She burst out on the deck holding some pink papers and her shiny laptop.

''Fraaank! I found it!''

''Why? What had you lost?''

''Shut up, you moron! We are going to Rome!''

**Well… wait for some Annabeth action! Nothing more, nothing less ( maybe some sexuality, if that's okay. I mean, they are seventeen!). Farewell…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, fanfictioners ( or whatever! ) . A new salty shippy chapter awaits ( I AM MAKING NEW WORDS !) . Enjoy….**

** Annabeth**

Percy locked the door of their cabin. He headed towards the mini-bar and grabbed a bottle of tequila. He chopped a lemon and empted half the salt on a plate.

Annabeth had lied on the bed. She smiled with anticipation.

''Buy me a drink, sailor?''

''Ai, m' lady.''

''I am waiting,''

''Yellow or white, my queen?''

''Salty…''

Percy cracked a smile. ''Umm, my style.''

Annabeth held open her palm. Percy filled it with a slice of lemon full of salt. In her other hand, he placed the uncapped bottle. ''Remember the three steps. Lick, drink, bite.''

She glanced at him and smiled. ''Don't get dirty,'' 

Seven shots later, Annabeth was getting dizzy. Percy, well, he couldn't drink any more. She gave her a crazy-drunk-shy smile. She adored him. His eyes, his face, his humor, the fact that he was so short-tempered, that he seemed to have need of her. These eight months have been a torture. She touched his face and leaned over his chest.

''I have another bottle laying somewhere around here,'' he muttered.

''Leave it be, Seaweed Brain. We 're out of lemons,''

''That's the statement! Too bad! What are we going to do?''

''That's where my wits take over. Let's experiment!''

''Meaning?''

''Let's follow a Las Vegas tradition. Body shots!''

''Wise Girl, my eight-month absence made you filthy,''

Annabeth took of her shirt. Percy looked at her worried. ''Are you sure about that?''

She smiled. ''No, but I'm sure about you,''

He returned the smile, his fingers moving slightly from her neck to her belly. Her heartbeat increased and her hands moved automatically on his shirt. Percy took a deep breath and kissed her neck with passion. His lips made a huge parade exploring her face, her body. She sighed with pleasure when they arrived at her belly. His hands were all over her, now moving gently on her waist. Her face reddened when he uncapped her bra and a chill went all over her spine. She tried to talk but stopped as soon as both his hands moved down below. The chill came without stop. She reached for his pants, but felt something going wrong inside her. ''No,'' she thought desperately, two seconds before vomiting all over the wooden floor.

The next morning, Annabeth was still feeling sick. He had passed the previous night puking her insides out. Percy was holding her hair as she was aiming for the hole. Oh, hell, she did feel embarrassed. Poor Percy, he didn't say anything, nor had he created a disgusting lake on Leo's floor. Before he tucked her in near 4 am, he whispered in her ear ''Next time, we leave tequila out.'' He smiled and kissed her forehead. All she got was a father kiss. She couldn't complain, though. Her breath was sour and her lips swollen. Gods be damned, she couldn't stand kissing him like that.

Leo was pissed. He was shouting at her and Percy, having his little robot-cleaners rubbing and polishing the floor. ''Unacceptable,'' he spit when he saw the vomit. ''And I will hear nothing about my cooking skills. Excellent they are, as was my ship.'' Then he left, cursing his bad luck as Percy was trying to get rid of the little robots which had got the job done and now seemed ready to clean them, too.

Worst than all, she got that dream. Gaea had opened her cards at her and offered a last chance of salvation. Could it be what she said was true? Probably, Mother Earth wasn't a liar. On the other hand, she always used to deceive her enemies, frighten them, stag every last sense of hope from their soul. She knew what to say to tempt you, to make you feel disappointed, angry, to see betrayal as the last solution.

And what if that was true? What if betrayal was the only way to avoid her upcoming fate? Did she have to lose Percy now that they were back together? _The Mark of Athena burns through Rome … _None of them told her, but Gaea knew, she always did. And she told her. What everyone else hid from her, she spoke. The truth about the future, her future. And she knew the road towards there, the road to the Great Old Empire, to Rome.

And yesterday, she asked for a battle council, to determine what they would. And she was to tell them the road, what she found. She wanted to, yesterday at least. Today was another day, new facts on the table, questions without answer, one future that no hope would survive. What would she tell them? That she would die? Or that her choice was to die or betray them all? No, she would lie, as she had never done, preserve the truth. She couldn't destroy their last hope. Problem was, there was no hope. Hope wouldn't die last. It had died yesterday. 

The room was enormous. In the middle of the room, there was round table with seven seats around it. Each seat had curved on it the sign of the god it represented. She sat on the grey chair. It was comfortably, she had to give Leo that. As the rest of the seven took their seats, a faint layer of colors surrounded them.

Percy cleared his throat. ''Leo, if you may. What's the situation?''

Leo took off his captain hat and got on his feet. He looked Annabeth exactly into her eyes and sighed skeptically. ''We got ourselves a situation. There is a massive army marching towards Camp Jupiter. Reyna took off with the army to meet them at mountain Tam. It's gonna get bloody. Percy wants us to turn back and help them while we have an upcoming challenge of our own. Twenty ships, each on with its own monster-cargo, are coming from every direction. We got to abandon the sea. Problem is that it doesn't blow enough so that Jason can use it to transport us. Either we fight and turn back to help Reyna or we fight and continue to Rome.''

''We should go back. There is no point in making one step forward and two behind,'' Frank said.

''Ridiculous. We don't have the time.'' Jason shouted.

''We can't just ditch them. The need us.'' Hazel intervened.

''The whole world needs us,'' Jason said coldly.

''Let's put it in a vote,'' Piper proposed.

''Agreed,'' Percy barked.

Piper bit a nail nervously. ''Those in favor of continuing our mission,'' she started. Jason and Frank and Piper raised their hands. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

''Spare us Piper. If you weren't into him, you would have been against this decision.'' Piper omitted the comment and continued. ''Those against…,'' and the other four raised their hands at once.

Jason lowered his head angrily. ''We are going to pay that. You'll see.''

''Are you mad? If Camp falls, we are all doomed. The Greek, will fall, we will fail and the gods will fade. Our era will end and it will be exactly how it started. Don't you get it?'' Leo snapped.

''We are Romans. Duty comes first!'' Jason yelled.

''No, we are demigods. And we don't abandon our people,'' Hazel said.  
>Jason took a trembling breath. ''Very well, then. Let's fight and go back! Octavian will have us beheaded shortly.''<p>

He jumped on his feet. ''Come on, kids. I could use a fight right now.''

''Wait, Annabeth you didn't tell us where to head to.''

''Oh,'' Annabeth said ironically, ''continue straight and at the end of the corridor, turn left.''

''Yeah, we all laughed. Where to?''

''Go to Italy, and then will figure it out.''

Leo nodded.

''Come on guys, we got twenty wooden ships waiting for us,'' Frank said.

''Wait,'' Percy intervened. ''You said wooden?''

''Last time we checked, yeah.''

Percy cracked a smile. Jason too.

''Then, there will be not so much fighting to do. Jason, fly South and get your lightning-art into work. You'll have Hazel cover you. Annabeth, East with Leo. Get some fire do its work. Piper and Frank take the West and use your bows. As for me, well, North is going to feel the wrath of hurricanes.''

** - ''I need Thalia. I love Thalia! Ahh, youth ( I meant cupid)! You know the magic word, R…''**  
><strong>-Shut up!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Faster than other times, right? Hope you like Frank as much as I do! **

**Frank**

Frank drew an arrow from his quarrel. He admired its beautiful shape for a second then took a deep breath and adjusted it in his bow. He pulled slowly worshiping the sense of rough rope against his fingers, then he let loose sharply and as the arrow crossed the distance between Argo II and the enemy ship, he permitted another dose of air insert violently into his lungs.

The enemy fell on the ship's deck, dead, arrow and head collided in a dangerous fight that the target could only lose. Frank let a greedy smile form upon his face and almost at once drew another arrow. The dance continued without stop. Drew, pull, let loose. It stopped when every enemy on that deck was dead or at least wounded.

Monster, demigod, mortal, it made no difference. They were enemy. They had to die. There was nothing that could change the amazing feeling of body and weapon working as one. Or the feeling of seeing his pray dead. From his hand. For one second, or an hour or as much as a battle would last, he was the god. He decided who would die next, who would live more. In the end though, they all fell, corpse next to corpse, friend next to friend, enemy next to enemy.

The next ship came forward. '_The song has changed_' Frank thought, '_but the feast is far from done_'.

Choosing targets, his quarrel emptied fast, leaving in his trained hands an empty bow. Anticipation made his fingers tremble. He looked at Piper, whose quarrel was almost full. Piper drew an arrow and tried to use it. After a lot of lost time the arrow left the bow to fell into the water ten yards away from the ship.

_'Really Percy? Piper?'_

''Why don't you make yourself useful, Piper? Get to Leo and have him flame the pointy ends of the arrows. Now!''

The daughter of Venus ran to Leo, but it took her too long. He needed someone to take care of that ship. Someone that could destroy it with a simple 'snap' of his fingers. Someone that could deliver it to the flames.

''Jason!'' Frank yelled.

The son of Jupiter made a circle above an enemy ship, avoiding a thrown axe, then turned and lowered his arms with terrible force, leading a thunderbolt towards the ship. As the ship was burning, Jason landed next to him.

''What?'' he hissed.

''Piper is off to get me more arrows so… could you take care of that ship, too?''. Jason nodded and took off. After some seconds, Frank heard the relieving crack and another ship was delivered into the flames. He could relax for some minutes now. He took a look around. Jason had destroyed two more ships, Leo three and Percy five.

_'Respect'_ Leo thought, _'this is his field'._ He could destroy all of them by his own. He just let them play along, for the team spirit, nonetheless.

A quick calculation led him to the result of merely eight remaining ships. _'Two of them are mine'_Frank thought. He closed his eyes and imagined Hazel's face. Its perfection still shocked him the nights, as he entered the world of dreams. Her eyes, her lips, the flavor of her tongue. She was his boyfriend. And Leo couldn't change that. As much as he may wanted to.

''Fresh flamed arrows on their way,'' Piper shouted.

''Took you long enough,'' he spit when Piper arrived at his side.

''You want them or not?'' she demanded aggressively.

''You got me on that, girl. Quickly, one by one.''

As soon as he caught the first arrow, the rush returned. His arms stiffened and none feeling was left except for the pressure of his fingers at the bow. Piper wasn't there. Everything but him was on slow-motion. He grabbed the one arrow after the other and too soon to notice, they ran out and the two ships where aflame.

The remaining six ships weren't much of a challenge. Leo and Annabeth threw some bottles of wildfire and the dance reached finally at an end. Frank positioned carefully his bow on the deck and let himself smile.

But it wasn't that simple. It never was. As he looked at Piper's eyes for relief and joy, he only saw terror. Following her glance, he saw it. The iron ship, coming towards them. And on its deck, ten telkhines were holding with ropes a hideous monster.

Frank grabbed Piper and they ran towards the others. Percy was looking startled the monster.

''That bad?'' Frank asked him.

''Worse,'' answered the son of Neptune. ''The only monster that I have faced and ran away to save my life. Jumped in a river, praying to daddy. The child of Echidna and Typhoon. Head of lion, body of a wild goat and a tail that ends in the head of a venomous snake, the sixth most powerful and dangerous monster in the world, is here to kill us all.''

''We can't have that,'' Jason said after smiling. Percy returned the smile.

''Yes, that we can't,'' he said.

''Why then are we standing still here? Let's kill the damn thing!'' Hazel shouted.

''Easier said than done. It spits fire and venom. If the venom touches you, you'll melt like an ice cream,'' Annabeth snapped.

''Good,'' Leo said, ''I've always dreamt about becoming an ice cream.''

The monster ran and roared, approaching Jason with terrible speed. The son of Jupiter jumped and rolled in the air aiming for the back of the monster as it ran past him. The sword never found it as the monster chose its target fast. Annabeth drew her knife as the monster approached her. But it never went for her. It opened its mouth and threw its lungs erupted fire, red as hell. If it weren't for Percy, Annabeth would have lost her pretty face. But there he was, almighty. He created a huge wall of water that protected her. Then he trapped the monster into a whirlwind.

The monster roared and fought, but no one can defeat the water. The monster howled in pain as the space available became smaller. Frank ran for his boy. Leo tossed him a flamed arrow that he caught between two of his fingers.

''What did I tell you, guys? Fucking Robin Hood, he is,'' Percy boasted.

Frank grinned as he adjusted the arrow to his bow. He pulled slowly and looked exactly into the monster's eyes. Frank froze. Black like death, they were. But there was depth in them. He concentrated and tried to see through. Through the enraged eyes of it, there was the aftermath, a sort of prediction. Anarchy would rule the world. There were trees everywhere, New York practically devoured by them. The last few people alive, hunted like beasts from Gaea's army, while he along with all the demigods were dead. '_'This war is a lost cause boy,_'' the mighty Voice spoke. '_'Join me and reach salvation. Save the witch too, for all I care,_''. The creature laughed and Frank could see again the edges of the monster's eyes. Darkness filled his mind again. As the laughter faded, Frank heard again the Voice. ''_But be quick about it, Hood. Your time is __**burning **__out._'' . And then the creature laughed again, louder than ever, echoing terribly into his head. Frank felt himself reach for his pocket. He drew his life-stick and held it upon the flamed edge of the arrow.

''No,'' screamed the son of Neptune. He glanced desperate over Frank then threw the water all over him. Frank took a heavy breath as the stick received the water and the flame died. He returned back to reality. Bow and arrow were washed away, but thankfully, the stick remained into his palm. He secured it and risen his eyes.

The monster was free now. When Percy tried to create a whirlwind, the monster spit venom through its snake-tail. Percy rolled and avoided it. The monster grabbed the chance and lunged. But not towards Percy. It lunged towards Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite stabbed its foot as the monster through her at the sea. She screamed as she fell into the cold water.

Percy fell after her, while the monster howled for the little sword into its foot. Frank tried to attack but the monster merely knocked him over, next to Hazel. And it lunged towards her.

'' No fucking way,'' Frank yelled. He pushed Hazel aside and the Chimera fell on him. The last thing he remembered was sharp nails ripping his flesh.

**Ouch, that must have hurt! I shouldn't kill him, right? Now guys, vote for his life! And give Leo some reviews so that he may start the next chapter with joy!** ****


	10. Chapter 10

**Leo fucking rocks…**

**Leo**

'_I need a sword_,' Leo thought. '_Or at least, a better weapon._''.

Sure, a war hammer gave you strength but also lack of speed. What he needed was something that could make the change between battle and mental battle smoother. Or even better, something that would permit him combine both physical and mental skills.

He knew what he needed. He grabbed a paper and started drawing an archive. First the right shape, cool but fierce. And then colors and weight, all perfect. An open red color, but the weapon itself should have black stripes, too.

The papers left his hands shortly, until he was completely satisfied. He admired the archive for some moments and then turned towards the bed.

Frank was seriously hurt. Bandages covered half his face and whole his chest. The son of Mars breathed heavily. The fact that he lived was a miracle. The monster had practically tor him apart.

Stupid fool. Weren't for him or his fucking twig, nothing would have happened. Percy would have kept under control the monster and someone would have delivered the last hit.

But no, the fool had tried to commit suicide, and Percy saved his life, leaving the monster loose. And when Piper fell on the water, Percy saved her, jumping after her before the power of the sea took her, like a tree. And Frank, after destroying almost everything, he managed at least to save Hazel, leaving himself in the mercy of the Chimera. And now, he would bear the scars forever. He was in the need of a surgery right now.

The bitter thought filled his mind, along with fear and worry. Their power combined couldn't defeat a mere monster. What would happen with the Giants? It was not that they were cowards. No, they weren't on this mission together. They had powers that they didn't control, a powerful leader whose words meant nothing to most. But the son of Neptune was right on that, as ever. They had to organize. Not save the world. Just to make sure they would survive each other. They couldn't even get along. Their behavior was merely courtesies with no real feelings. Well, actually Hazel gave him a bit of feeling yesterday. Leo chuckled but his smile faded.

After the vote, old rivalries had been rejoiced. For example he did want Hazel. And he would fight for her.

Frank muttered something on his sleep and tried to turn over. Leo stood up, ready to stop him. Frank dropped the try and returned on his slow snoring. The only organized fact on this _fellowship._ Yeah, they were the fellowship of the _ship_. Though, it would make a crappy movie. He was watching Frodo II sleep when the door of the cabin burst open.

Hazel entered the room. She stared at Frank startled and tears escaped her beautiful eyes. Leo hugged her.

''He is going to be alright,'' Leo whispered. ''Don't worry.''

She put her head on his chest and sighed relieved. ''But Annabeth said his chest was cracked open.'' Hazel said terrified.

''Nothing that couldn't be healed by a generous quantity of ambrosia and Jason's medic skills.'' Leo explained. ''Though, he will bear for the rest of his life the scars in his face and neck, where the nails of the monster ripped his flesh.''

Frank opened his eyes. Hazel broke off the hug and rubbed her eyes.

''Frank, how are you fee-''

''Water,'' he chocked. Hazel approached him and gave him a glass of water. The son of Mars tried to grab it, but it slipped off so damn easily and fell on the ground.

''I am weak.'' he observed astonished.

''Ssh,'' Hazel did. ''You are going to be fine.''

Hazel held another glass and helped Frank drink. Then, she put a hand on his back and let him lean on his bed.

''What happened ?'' Frank asked. ''The others?''

''Everyone but you is fine, Frank.'' Leo snapped. ''You tell us what happened. Because, three hours ago, you tried to kill yourself.''

''Not me. Gaea.''

''She is getting too powerful…'' Hazel commented.

Frank's face filled with terror. ''But how? The monster was coming for you, Haz…''

''You don't remember.'' Leo observed.

Frank shook his head.

''You saved me, Frank.'' Hazel mused. She looked exactly into his eyes, then leaned over him with caution and finally kissed him.

Leo froze where he stood. She dare do that after last night? In front of him? His fists closed, forced by all the strength he had. The blood pressure on his vains became tighter and bigger. His joints took sluggishly a pure white color and all the remaining blood moved on his face.

Leo was startled. Rage was a feeling he had never experienced in such a degree. It was relieving, yet unbearable. How did that work?

Frank's eyes met his own and he tried at once to break the kiss. He tried to push away Hazel, but the pressure was too much for his wounded hands. He screamed and Hazel backed off immediately. The son of Mars looked at his hands that started shaking.

''I will never be able to use a bow again, will I?'' he asked bitterly.

Hazel was crying again. ''Frank-,''

''No Frank,'' Leo snapped. ''That you won't.''

Frank started shaking from sadness and bitterness.

''You should have left me die,'' he muttered.

''No Frank, don't you ever say that again,'' Hazel said shocked. She touched his hand. ''I love you.''

Leo felt his fingers grabbing the hilt of his hammer. Frank sighed heavily. He looked at Hazel enraged.

''Get off my sight,'' he shouted. ''And don't you ever touch me again…''

Out of the room, Hazel hid her face into her , she started crying again. Leo snorted.

''You are truly a fucking wench, have you been told?'' Leo said.

''Wh..What?'' she whispered shocked.

''Yesterday night, you made out with me but tonight you kissed Frank and told him that you love him? Really?''

''Sammy…'' Hazel tried to say.

''I'm not your stupid Sammy, wench. I'm Leo. Leo Valdez.''

''Very well then, Mr. Not-Sammy,'' she said hurt. ''What you would have me do?''

''Choose of course, you greedy animal. You can't have everything…''

''You want me to choose, _Leo_? Why then, I can't choose you, as much as I may want it. Frank saved my life. It should have been me in that bed.''

''Yeah. It probably should.''

Leo turned and walked away, leaving Hazel sobbing in the corner. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the absence of any noise. _ Wait, what about the waves? There are no waves crushing on the ship as usually. And the ship isn't moved from the water. No, it can't be! What a fool.  
><em>  
>''We aren't floating.'' he whispered sluggishly.<p>

''What?'' Hazel demanded.

''We are flying. Jason is in control of the ship.''

''So?''

''So, he didn't exactly agree with the council's decision.''

''Crap,'' she muttered. ''We've got to find Percy.''

Leo opened the main door that led on the ship's deck, slightly and looked around. Sea was nowhere to be seen but the force of the air was incredible. He could feel its pressure on his cheek, as his hair were driven away from the form he had forced them to. It late afternoon and the sunset was ready to be gone before their eyes.

The son of Jupiter was leaning on the edge of the deck looking the sky. Next to him, the son of Neptune was shouting.

''The council has voted.''

Jason gave him a quizzical smile and sighed.

''Maybe so.''

''Turn back as we agreed…''

Jason chuckled. ''Well, I didn't.''

''Now, Jason.''

''Or what?''

Percy took a step closer and grabbed his pen. Jason laughed.

''Really? You will attack me? Sure, and when you make me lose control of the air, we will be as good as dead. Come on, try.''

''Don't you get it. They need us. We have to help them.''

''Reyna would want us continue our mission.''

''Not now that her people are at stake.''

''I'll say it once more. Our words. _Conquer or die. Duty comes first._''

''Don't be stupid, Jason. This isn't Romans Vs Greeks. This is Demigods Vs the Mother Earth. We must be united.''

''Then don't get on my nerves, Jackson. Piss off and leave me be.''

''We voted. You can't just do whatever you want.''

''No? As it seems, I clearly can…''

Hazel approached them angry. ''Frank was about to die some hours ago but yet you are here playing like little children. What's wrong with the pair of you?''

Jason and Percy looked at her blankly. ''You've said that again,'' they both whispered.

''Yes, but when?''

Leo rolled his eyes. ''Come on guys, you had a déjà vu. It's not such a big deal.''

''That's right,'' Percy said. He turned towards Jason and licked his lips. ''If anything happens, anything, it's on you. You hear me?''

''Yes…_boss_,'' Jason did.

Percy stared at him for some moments. ''Get the ship moving…_Roman._'' He turned and left.

Jason turned over Leo and winked at him. ''Fetch our blonde, I need instructions.''

Leo nodded. ''You should know though, this is wrong,''

** Hey guys, I am getting poorly reviews. Please the ones adding the story to your favorites or me in your author alert, please review too. It's not that hard.  
>Next chapter? Reyna. The first and the last one of her, probably.<strong> 


	11. Chapter 11

**There you go. TREASON…  
><strong>

**Reyna**

Reyna yawned. Being a praetor was hard. She hadn't slept for the last thirty hours. There was always a monster sneaking, a craven that wanted to fled, another battle plan from Octavian or merely her watch. No time for her, to relax, eat properly or have a bath.

She stretched from her uncomfortable seat and changed her position. Her waist was aching due to the twenty minute nap she had taken an hour ago.  
><em>Oh hell, even a baby could disarm me right now. <em>She reached for the back of her neck and tried to massage herself.

She worried. Her scouts mentioned a huge army marching towards camp. Well they were going to meet them. _Can't say that I called chicken! _Truth was, they didn't stand a chance. They were facing the greater threat ever posed to them by Mother Earth without the seven most powerful demigods in the world.

They couldn't come back though. Abandoning a mission was no choice and it left her no choice. If they had come back, Octavian would have them executed. And she would have to agree, it was the law, they were Romans. _Duty comes first. Conquer or die. There is no middle way._

A _probatio_ entered the tent. Handsome boy, good with the lance. Reyna gave him a tired smile. Pity she could not remember his name. He would have made a nice aftermath date.

''Octavian of the first legion requests leave to enter, my praetor,'' he said.

Reyna rolled her eyes. _Perfect, he is making courtesies. Where has he grown?_

''Let him pass,'' she said bored.

The probatio bowed and got out of her tent. Reyna straightened in her chair and put her sword in the table in front of her. Octavian entered the tent with his knife on the right hand. He laughed when he saw the sword.

''Can't trust anyone?''. He pointed at the knife. ''Neither can I.''

''What do you want _this time_, Octavian?'' Reyna asked with an icy voice.

''Oh, _my praetor_'' he taunted. ''Don't get touchy.''

''Don't make me ask again.''

''Well then, I have a battle plan for you,'' he whispered with caution.

''We are not going to fight with treacherous ways. We will stand in front of our enemies and fight like Romans.''

''You mean die like Romans,'' he muttered.

''And why is that?''

''Open your damn eyes, Reyna,'' he said angrily. ''They outnumber us one to ten. And guess what, I'm not dying for you.''

_Ha! Guess what, I knew that already. Fucker!  
><em>  
>''I never demanded any of you to die for me. If you have to die, it will be for the Legion.''<p>

''I'm not dying for anyone,'' Octavian hissed.

''I hope that's not a _message, _Octi.''

''We'll see…'' he said, licking his lips. ''I mean, we don't even have the dream team. The boy that defeated Krios, the other one that defeated Saturn, the girl that got Gae-''

''Alright,'' Reyna interrupted. ''I got your point.''

''We can't prevail without them.''

''Ohhh, cut the crap, Octavian. You would have them executed for treason, after of course the battle.''

''It is the law,'' he taunted. ''The _will_ of Apollo.''

''Don't test your luck, boy. We both know you have no gift of prophecy. Your teddy bears, more than all.''

He laughed loudly. ''Yes, we do. Can you prove it, though?''

''I'll find a way, dear. Be sure about that.''

Sadness filled Octavian's eyes. ''It's too bad you decided to make an enemy of me, Reyna. We would have made a cute couple.''

She smiled. _Keep dreaming.  
><em>  
>''Too bad you decided to be a treacherous worm, Octi. You would have made a good archer.''<p>

''I'm an excellent archer,'' he snapped. ''As for the other one, bye, Reyna.''

He left sluggishly, like smoke escaping the grab of your fingers. Reyna waited for him to leave and then summoned her guards.

''Seize him and bring him back here,'' Reyna said.

''What if he resists my praetor?'' the cute boy said.

''Why then, bring me his fucking head.'' 

Reyna was asleep. She didn't intent to but everyone knows how that works. You close your eyes for a second, next thing you know, you see dreams. Or nightmares. Yeah, that was the proper word.

She was on Leo's ship. Alone, no one on the deck. The staircase wasn't raised. She got off the ship and forgot how to breathe. The Colosseum stood in front of her, on its mighty ancient form. Beautiful and terrifying, one of the biggest structures ever was there for her to see.

Reyna advanced cautiously and slowly. She stood at the one of the main entrances and admired the columns that prevented this architectural perfection to crumble on pieces. The ceiling was widely open and round as the structure itself.

She walked towards the door shyly. But when she tried to enter, she hit on a hidden wall. Ouch! _What the heck? Damn, I was so close_. Reyna craved to enter the Colosseum. She had to. She was destined to. She was a praetor.

She made her way around the structure and finally found another entrance. She descended the steps that led to it and when she opened the door, she saw a sacred place. This was the room that all the gladiators waited to hear the choice, to hear the name. To hear who was the one given the choice to prove his worth. To get out on that Pit and face trained killers, lions and powers beyond their reach. To prevail in sign of humans and gods. To have another chance of gaining their freedom. To get the sign from the emperor to end the opponent's life. The sign of freedom. _Conquer or die_. The Roman Way was always the only solution.

She walked towards the huge corridor that led outside. _The Hall of Fame_. All the great gladiators have crossed that door, knowing it would probably the last time they would see it. _Conquer or die. There is no middle way._ As she approached the Door, it opened letting inside white light that left her temporarily blind. She backed off from fear of the unknown and tried to grab the wall. She looked behind where darkness and safety existed. _No_, she thought. _I'm a Roman. I'm a gladiator. I will cross the Hall of Fame. And everything that get's on my way, shall perish on my blade._

When she passed through the Door, her vision gradually returned. But the Pit was nowhere to be seen. In front of her was a huge city, but not any city. The eternal one. _This is Old Rome_. She would have admired the city until the end of her life, wasn't for the owl.

It flew roundly in front of her. And Reyna followed its lead, towards the southwest of the city. Until it stopped in the air, and lunged towards the ground. Three meters before the crash, she changed into human form. A faint glow merely, but she could tell that it was a girl, Annabeth Chase. _The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._ The blond gave no attention to her presence just walked straight tears escaping the edges of her eyes. _Why is she crying?_ From the short time period, she had known her, she didn't actually gave the impression of the fragile girl. She was strong and determined. Smart and conqueror.

The end of their journey was in front of them. Two huge doors. A black and a white. The second one was closed while the first widely open. From the black one left souls and fear took her over. _The Doors of Death. The truth._

Annabeth just stood there. She started crying aloud. _Where are the others? What has happened?_ She raised sluggishly her hand and pressed it with terrible speed and force in the space between the doors. The eagle got out of her and flied away, while the whole city started crumbling. Annabeth Chase regained a human form, kneeled and yelled. 'Why?'

But Reyna didn't hear any of that. Her eyes followed the owl, that flew towards the edge of the city. After some seconds, a great fire erupted towards the sky and screams of agony filled the air. Reyna woke as soon as her mouth and nose felt the burned human flesh.

Everything felt like slow-motion. She couldn't hear well but she could discriminate the sound of swords. _A storm of swords_, she thought dizzy. She opened her eyes. Octavian was shaking her arms and shouting her name.

''What's going on?'' she asked him.

''Get up, Reyna. We've been betrayed. They are all over our camp, burning and killing.''

''Who did this?''

''I…I don't know.''

''Octavian…''

''They… they say it was Dakota.''

Reyna got on her feet and grabbed her sword. She got out of the tent where her guards were slain. She walked through the camp but only bodies were there. _The battle is lost_, she thought shocked. She had never lost a battle before. She continued walking, until she found herself at the edge of the camp. There she stood.

''Everyone is gone,'' she whispered. ''Slain or fled.''

Suddenly, out of the bushes came Dakota with cuts on his face and chest. He was shaking and for the first time, Kool-Aid wasn't responsible.

''Reyna,'' he said relieved. ''Come on, we've got to run. Octa-''. He didn't complete his sentence as a curved sword cut his head off. Blood entered her mouth. She stood there motionless, unable to understand. More monsters appeared, trying to circle her. But the only thing she could think of was: _If not him, who?_

Her sword abandoned her hand as soon as she found the truth. Before being able to react, someone pulled violently her hair and placed a knife on her elegant neck.

''You should have done it my way,'' Octavian whispered in her ear.

_Conquer or die_, Reyna thought as Octavian sank the blade into her flesh, its kiss cold and bitter.

_There is no middle way._

** Don't hate me…**


	12. Chapter 12

** Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you waiting (yeah right) but exams have killed my imagination. Go on. Devour the biggest chapter I've ever written… **

**Piper**

Piper felt useless. _Battle doesn't suit you, girl. _She rolled over her bed and opened the TV. Surprisingly, they had signal. Yeah, Leo had put cable. She put a channel with global news and closed her eyes.__

'_La crise économique n'est pas le seul probléme que la Gréce fait face à. Les experts nous a informé qu' ils avaient observé une augmentation rapide des espaces vertes et changement de la temperature, aussi. Encore, vrai-t-il est que…'_

Piper changed the channel. Everyone knew that Gaea was almost awake. What's new? Greece should be the first to feel her wrath. Then she would move from country to country destroying every last part of the Olympian's culture. Rome and last but not least U.S.A.. The world was practically doomed. And only they could prevent that. The chosen dream team. Hera's champions. Only they could save the world. But they weren't exactly exceeding at that, right?

Fighting with different styles, without a common battle plan. Apart from Leo no one had followed Percy's plan. Why should they? Who had died and made him chief. Jason should be the one. But Air would not be able to stand alone, right? They had with them four ancient powers: Fire, Water, Air, Earth or Leo, Percy, Jason and Hazel. Of course they had Frank who could be anything he could imagine and Annabeth, the all wits girl. Without her they couldn't go anywhere. Oh, and now the cheerleader: Piper McLean. Three cheers for the useless girl. Well, if she could not do anything, she should be the one to unite them all. First the boys. Especially Jason and Percy. One day, they would kill each other. Then, Leo and Frank, fighting over that little stupid girl, Hazel. She wasn't that pretty anyway. And after that, the girls. That would be most difficult. But charmspeak should work. It always did. The first time obliged, the rest willingly.

She didn't need swordsplay skills to be part of the Seven. She had her mother's skills. Those would be her weapon. She closed her eyes satisfied. _Tomorrow_, she thought. _Morning is the best time to make plans work.  
><em>

Piper's stomach was growling. She wore a pair of pants and a narrow t-shirt. She almost ran to the kitchen. The robot cook Leo had made was there making eggs. The robot was girl, its form extremely human that led in a lot of questions.

''Hey, hot robot slave, five eggs, four pieces of bacon and eight pancakes. Faaastt!''

The door of the kitchen opened and Leo came in. Piper almost laughed, almost.  
>Ok, maybe she laughed a bit.<p>

''What?'' Leo demanded confused.

''What? Have you seen your face? You look like a junkie and your hair point almost towards every direction. Not to mention that you have wore your shirt upsides down. Other than that, you are fine. What happened?''

Leo drank some coffee. ''Rough night.'' He coughed. ''And don't call her robot slave. Her name is Maya.''

He smiled at his robot and stole a pancake from her plate. Piper leaned over him. ''Maya, ha?''

Leo nodded and brought his cup on his cup on his lips. Piper smiled.

''A horny name for a hot bed slave, right?''

Leo choked. ''Come on, don't tell me you haven't adjusted her to being able to keep you warm at cold nights, or made, you know, a big hol..heart I meant, sorry.''

Leo was as pale as the moon. He opened his mouth and closed it again like a goldenfish. Piper shot him a disappointed look.

''Hazel wasn't in the mood, right?''

''Relax Piper, she is what? Thirteen? Fourteen?''

''The younger, the better,'' she taunted.

He laughed.

''Gods, aren't you sick?''

''So says the boy that fucks a robot.''

''Shut up,'' Leo shouted.

''Calm down, mechanic boy,'' Piper said. ''I'm merely pulling your leg.''

Leo rolled his eyes but also smiled. He patted his hair with excitement.

''Never mind beauty queen, we are going to Rome.''

''Yes, we are,'' Piper said after smiling. She got on her feet and hugged Leo. ''Find a way to work things with Hazel,'' she whispered. ''Yes, almost everyone heard you,'' was her response to his startled expression. ''And she is not a wench. She has a good heart and she is confused. If you consider what has happened, it would be weird if she wasn't. Given the circumstances you are too.''

He gave her a questioning look.

''You know, your dilemma: human or robot? Though, you have a hand…''

''Aargg, you are so tiring.''

Piper laughed and went towards the door. Before she was able to open, it opened violently towards her and threw her over the wall. Piper hit her head on a shelf and lost the ground before her legs. Tears of pain reached the edges of her eyes. She raised her eyes.

''Damn you Leo and your modern doors,'' she said angrily. She was dizzy and her eyesight unclear. In front of her stood a male figure, with blond hair.

''Jason?'' she asked. No, that guy was taller and more muscular than him. He had so beautiful eyes. He smiled and drew a weird-colored sword.

''No, girl. But don't worry. He'll die later.''

Piper saw the hilt coming towards her face. The pain came later…

Piper's world of dreams worked with a 'snap'. You close your eyes…'snap'! Power is on, and you're dreaming. You see the huge freaking scary nightmare? 'SNAP'! Electricity dead. But now, she was still at 'snap'.

She was walking into a huge woods. And then she heard the sound. The creepy laughter. The one that meant the start of every demigod's dream, these dark days. She continued walking and noticed the change of the voice. From happiness to anger and frustration. And then, suddenly, everything dropped down. Yet, Piper kept walking. After covering a huge distance, she arrived into an area with few trees and a lake. _'Good, at least I get to drink some water'_.

''Moron, this is my eye,'' someone mocked.

''Gaea?'' Piper asked sullenly.

''Yes, my dear?'' the earth goddess mocked again.

''Am I…?''

''Don't worry, pretty girl. You aren't dead…yet. The useless dead demigod I sent failed as did the small army and the Chimera.''

''So, how are you sleeping lately? Did I help?''

''Don't make fun of your enemies, Piper. For they shall destroy you, one day.''

''That is yet to come. So, explain me, who did you sent exactly?''

''One of so many.''

''Why didn't he kill me?''

''You would be his way out. He would have you under the threat of a sliced neck until the four hours passed and then, when the time was right, he would kill you.''  
>''What about Leo? He was there too.''<p>

''Oh,'' Gaea started as if she didn't care. ''He tried to kill him, but Jackson saved his ass. It's Jackson all over again. The one and only. Without him, you are sure to fail.''

''If any member of the Seven wasn't with us, we would fail.''

''Not quite. If you lacked Grace or Chase, it wouldn't matter that much. Agreed, Jason is your warrior and Annabeth your wise girl, but you would have coped. And yes, you were right. They don't need you either.''

Piper omitted the comment.

''And how, Mr. Jackson restrained your sent assassin?''

''You know, the vortex. But he will escape. That's why you should go back.''

''One of the seven most deadly monsters in the world didn't escape Percy's vortex, but you claim that a mere demigod can?''

''Who said that he is mere? He has no physical substance. He can hurt you but you can't. He belongs to the world of dreams. He is asleep right now and for the next three hours into the ground of a park of San Francisco. Does that remind you of anything, beauty queen? Something that Hazel Levasque had you forget? The lie you said and the consequences that it had? You stupid, stupid girl.''

''I don't understand anything of what you said.''

''You will, soon,'' Mother Earth said violently.

''Send me back.''

Gaea laughed. ''Already? You crossed the distance between my feet and face just to leave after five minutes?''

Piper remained silent.

''Very well,'' Gaea said. ''Choose and eye.''

Piper gave hair an empty expression.

''Do what?''

''Choose an eye. One sends you where you want to go, while the other sends you to be a recruit to my army.''

''This is just a dream. You can't have that influence…''

''Just a dream? Then get out your BLADE and less it kiss your neck. As happened with the daughter of Bellona.''

''Whaa… What?'' Piper asked terrified.

''Go. Jump into an eye. The blond moron shall explain everything. I promise.''

Piper started moving towards the closed eyes. '_Pick an eye girl, pick an eye._'

''Oh, sweetie, I forgot,'' Gaea said with fake affection. ''Tell Frank that he will catch a bow again. Though, he should throw his arrows with the _left_ one.''

Piper stared at the huge face with suspicion. _'Who cares?'_ she thought before jumping into the huge left eye. 

'SNAP'

Piper was in a great deal of pain. Someone was pulling violently her arms. She opened her eyes with hesitation. A weird figure stood before, shouting sullenly her name. She closed her eyes with desperation. _No, no, I ain't a recruit. Damn you, tree witch, you shall perish.  
><em>  
>Piper's hearing returned suddenly. She screamed and pushed away the monster, fighting for her freedom.<p>

''You won't have me alive, you hear me? Leave me, you disgusting scum. Get off me!''

''Piper?'' Leo asked scared. ''Are you alright?''

She felt stupid. ''Leo? Is that you?'' she asked.

''Who else, beauty queen? I'm your shiny ugly knight.''

''Don't you ever say that again. You hear me?'' she snapped angrily at him. She felt the tears in her eyes and hugged Leo. She started sobbing, going front and back, moving Leo at the same time.

''What's going on, girl? You've passed out for one hour and you wake up crying and shouting? What's wrong?'' he asked sympathetically.

She didn't answer but preferred to merely continue going from one side to the other. Leo broke of her hug after a few moments and held her face with his big clumsy fingers. He looked into her eyes, his look both startling and relieving. Piper caught her breath.

''You smell cinnamon,'' she managed to say.

''What?'' Leo asked sullenly.

''You've changed your shampoo. It was mint and strawberry, awful combination, but this, I could hug you all day long.''

''Yeah, but…let's not make a habit of it,'' he said cunningly.

''What happened?'' she asked. ''Where is the blond boy?''

Leo's serious face returned at once. Was that worry or desperation? Gaea had said they needed her. Leo took a deep breath and pushed the air out of his lungs. He looked at her questioningly.

''We need your help. He is about to escape.''

Piper shot him an angry look.

''Then what are we waiting for?''

Leo rubbed his cheek and took some steps back.

''Are you up to this, beauty queen? Cause if you don't…you had better stay right here. Boy is dangerous…''

Piper chuckled.

''Am I up to this, mechanic boy? Well, I can't afford not to, can I?''

Leo shot her a 'sorry' look and approached her. She offered her his hand but she only looked coldly into his eyes and got up. Leo understood too late.

''Piper, I only meant-''

''I know what you meant,'' she interrupted in a mocking tone. '' I am the little useless girl that needs a knight and can't take care of myself. Right?''

Leo looked at her disappointed. Piper felt rage taking her over. She changed into her other voice. ''_Right?_''

The son of fire seemed lost. He looked at her startled.

''Yes… What? No, no, Piper.'' He looked at his feet, then at her enraged.  
>''Come on. You are fucking ready.''<p>

Three steps from the deck's door, Leo grabbed her shoulder. She turned and faced his cold look.

''You know, Piper, you aren't the only one who gets hurt. Stop using your supposed 'weaknesses' to justify your bitterness, rudeness and indulgence. Yeah, just keep looking at me with that empty look. It shall help you so much… Go on, _beauty queen_, it's hightime you proved yourself.''

Piper looked at him shocked.

''You are my best friend. You must comfort me, be nice, tell me what I need to hear,'' she whispered sullenly.

''No, Piper,'' Leo said. ''That's not the way of it. I'm here to tell you the truth. And that's the reason why I am your best friend.'' He smiled. ''Now, off you go. Talk him into stop the attempt of escaping. Make the engineer proud…for all it worth.''

''Everything,'' she snapped opening the door.

Jason's relieved expression was hardly the reaction she anticipated. Some anger should have made the match. But then, she understood. He felt, for the first time in his life, useless. Percy had done the job. Weren't for him, the enemy would have escaped, killed everyone even. But even Percy was in a difficult position. His task was difficult, if not impossible. And now for the first time in that journey, she only could prevail. They had absolute need of her. She smiled, enjoying the feeling.

The blond guy smiled too.

''Embrace your savor,'' he taunted. ''Any pleasant dreams?'' he asked her ironically.

Piper turned to Percy.

''No physical substance?'' she demanded. The son of Poseidon nodded anxiously.

''Alright,'' Piper continued. ''Let go of him.''

''What?'' Hazel did. ''Let go of him? That's your brilliant solution?'' she asked.

''We can't hurt him, can we Hazel?'' Piper asked bored. ''Gaea sent him here to kill Leo. She will get him back in about two and a half hours.''

The others weren't quite convinced.

''Come on guys,'' she said. ''I think I can control someone who is asleep.''

''Asleep?'' Percy asked scared. ''Asleep as alive?''

''Shouldn't he be?'' Jason asked.

Frustration was clear in Percy's face. He took a deep breath and turned to Leo.  
>''Go and make sure that Annabeth doesn't come up here.''<p>

''Sure,'' Leo nodded. ''But why?''

''Just do it.'' Percy snapped. He turned to Piper.

''Ready? You've only have one shot at this.''

Piper nodded with certitude.

''You are really doing this, aren't you?'' Hazel asked.

''It's the only way, Haz.'' Jason answered.

''Can't be much of assistance, right?''

Piper smiled.

''Go to Frank, Hazel. Tell him, he shall catch his bow again.''

''Says who?'' she asked.

''Gaea.'' Piper said. She turned to Percy. ''Roll it.''

Percy opened his arms, letting the water astray. The blond guy got on his feet and drew his repulsive sword.

''You dare carry that?'' Percy asked.

''Shut up, Jackson,'' the blond guy snapped. He looked at Piper. ''Come on, Piper McLean. Your chance to rise. Show me what you got.''

Jason closed the door. The blond guy was sitting on a chair tied up like a sausage. He seemed shocked, yet impressed.

''So,'' he started. ''To get this right, she merely told me what to do and I followed her orders without question?''

''Right,'' Percy answered.

''You've got an ace up your sleeve here, Jackson.'' He said.

''Thanks-.''

''Don't you say the name,'' the blond guy shouted. ''Ever again.''

''Gaea said you hold the answers we seek. And not only,'' Piper said.

''Clever girl,'' he taunted. ''Ask then, if you want.''

''How far away are we from the Doors?'' Jason asked.

The blond guy looked at him with pity.

''You're close. We are at Spain, right now, so… Don't you wanna know where the Doors are?''

''Already know that.''

''Do you?'' he mused. ''How exciting. Next question.''

''What about the Romans and Gaea's army?'' Piper demanded.

''Tricky one he said. Octavian changed sides, sliced open Reyna's throat and the Romans were scattered, dead, fled. Don't worry about your girl, Grace, Gaea has deer help of her. She healed her and punished roughly Octavian.''

Percy looked at Jason. ''I will beat you bloody.''

Jason rolled his eyes. ''You are welcome to try.''

Percy punched him twice. Jason fell backwards, his mouth full of blood, then lunged and head-butted Percy who fell on the floor.

''This is far better than I expected. You guys are shooting your own soap opera,'' the blond guy mocked.

Percy kicked Jason and he fell down too. Jason raised his fist.

''Stop it you stupid immature infants. _Now._''

The broke apart. Percy jumped on his feet.

''Next question. Are you alive?'' Percy yelled.

''Won't answer that. You finished?'' the blond guy asked.

''Finished? I am barely started.'' He turned to Jason. ''Bring Annabeth.''

The blond guy looked at him shocked.

''You son of a bitch.''

**Hey, hey! Hope you understood who he is. Whole sentences filled with spoilers should have made it clear enough. Next chapter, dunno… We'll see.**

**When you feel I've forgotten to right something and you believe it doesn't make sense, I've merely jumped after something. Wait, that doesn't make sense either.**

**Review for Jason's fist…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys, explanation chapter. Yeah, hate them too…****  
><strong>** (This symbol (…) means we change time period.)******

**The Blond Guy**

The pain. Always the pain. The pain was part of the deal. It was everywhere. It would be forever. It wouldn't stop or ease, just continue until it drove him crazy. Until his soul was consumed. Until Tartarus had each and every part of him.

The pain of the dead, they called it. The pain of you, traitor, she had said. The pain of the fallen hero. Your soul will be here until the end of days, she had said. And then she turned to him with that huge closed eyes. She smiled viciously.

''Maybe you would care to accelerate that?'' she had asked the first time.

He never gave an answer. Remorse, he called it. My chance to forget what I've done, he had thought. But it was too much to endure. And then, maybe the fifth time she asked, he maybe nodded or not. Maybe she didn't wait for his answer. Anyway, eternity was too much. He closed his dead eyes.

When he woke up, the absence of pain was shocking. He tried to get up, but a huge leg stopped him. He looked above to see Porphyrion. The giant spat at him and put the edge of a spear on his throat.

''Who are you, now? Do you know?''

He shot the giant an empty look. He couldn't afford to even think of the name, specially say it. The past would unfold and his effort would become vanity. Not now, not ever. He needed the pain. So as not to fall. He turned to the giant.

''I don't know.''

The giant pressed the spear and a few drops of blood came out ''You know. Answer or return to Tartarus.''

''I'm Nick,'' he whispered. .

''A lie,'' the giant howled.

''I'm Nick,'' he insisted. ''And I am alive.''

The giant smiled and raised his spear.

'No. You may change your name but not the past. It shall always be destruction. Welcome general. Gaea awaits you.''

The giant pointed towards a tent. He got up and walked towards there. He entered without hesitation.

**(…)****  
><strong> 

He felt a bit stupid, talking to a tree.

''What do you know about our world?'' she asked.

''Not much. He doesn't say anything. But he knows.''

''Who?'' she demanded.

''Your son. Your failure…'' he spat.

If trees could laugh, Gaea was the first.

''Ironic, coming from you. Where were you when he fell? Oh, right…''

''I must forget,'' he shouted.

''You can't,'' the earth goddess whispered. ''They'll never let you.''

''I've already have.''

''Liar. You are a liar, _Nick_. You are the traitor.''

''I am a hero of Olympus.''

''You are the fallen one. You were the host, remember?''

''Shut up.''

''You seek redemption? I offer it at you. A fresh start. I'll make them forget. If you follow my orders.''

He remained silent for a moment.

''What do you want from me?''

''Two things. First of all, kill Annabeth Chase.''

He closed his fist. Gaea raised a wooden brow.

''You know her?''

''No. Should I? he asked.

''Welcome Nick.''

''What else?''

''Command my army. Mr. Jackson doesn't want to.''

''Jackson?''

''Is that a problem?''

''The name is hideous. Throw him at Tartarus.''

''No, no. I've got great plans for the leader.''

''Alright. These for redemption.''

''Agreed. I offer you your old sword. It suits perfectly for the occasion. And…''

''Yes?''

''I offer you the greatest weapon someone could. Immunity to Piper McLean's power.''

''You sure you can? I've heard you had some problems.''

She laughed.

''Let them think so.''

**(…)**

Like she said, as soon as he fell asleep, he was on the deck of the ship. He was full powered. He stretched his arms and drew his sword. It was so beautiful. Two colored, two edged. Magnificent.

'_Get inside_,' she had said. _'Kill everyone, if you can. First target, Annabeth Chase._'

_'Yes, Mother,'_ he had answered.

She didn't seem to enjoy that.

'_All my children have been a disappointment,_' she had whispered sullenly. '_Make sure, I won't have to add another name on that list._'

He walked with certitude towards that door. Eyes on target. Anabeth Chase. The name seemed almost familiar, yet unknown. Sometimes, when he thought about it too much, he could picture a blond little girl holding a knife.

''Stop,'' he muttered angrily. ''That chapter is over for you.''

He opened the door.

** (…)  
><strong>

''_This one is me is to become the hero-me,_'' he thought. His eyes rested upon Jason Grace. The hero. The leader. The Roman.

And there he was, in the shadow of Percy Jackson, Poseidon's seed. Another weak instrument, that could easily be manipulated from the Earth Goddess.

Trapped in Jackson's vortex, he couldn't do much. But no anxiety. He didn't need to breathe, they couldn't hurt cause he couldn't feel anything but the things he had brought with him. So he waited, until Percy got tired. He could see the sweat. In a bit, the effort would be crushing, even for the skills, Poseidon had granted him.  
><strong>(…)<strong>

When that boy Leo returned, he had hoped for Annabeth. Instead, he had brought the Barbie of their clan. Piper McLean. The girl was clearly anxious, yet certitude was pictured on her perfect face.

And then, the water was gone. He was on his feet again. He drew his sword and faced his opponent. He said something for the impression, something without meaning. He didn't care. Gods be damned, as the minutes passed, his desire for that girl, Annabrth, could only get bigger.

Piper McLean used her skills. Like Gaea had promised, they had no effect on him. Everything was going according to plan. He smiled and faked submission.

**(…)**

''You may leave…hero,'' Gaea said.

''One last question,'' he said. ''Where will be Annabeth Chase?'' he asked.

''You won't be able to get to her. She will be inside, hidden, protected.''

''Then, I'll have to make them bring her to me.''

''Excellent. See to it.''

He bowed and left the tent. He had a plan to work on.

**(…)**

And know, he was supposed to be tied up with his own rope, paralyzed from Piper. Jason Grace closed the door and the show started. First question, then the second one. He answered exactly what Gaea told him and at the same time freed his right hand. When Percy asked the third question, he freed his other hand too. Percy called for Annabeth and he felt joy running his soul. Why joy? He had to kill her…

When the girl entered the room, someone's memories filled his mind. Not his, not his…yet he couldn't kill her. Someone loved that girl, not him. He had to remember who he was.

_' I am not him, I Am Nick, I Am Alive. Nick, Nick, Nick. He is dead, he is not here, he failed. I am not him. No, No!'_ he thought desperately.

But he had a scar too, he loved her too. '_Can't kill her. But I must,'_ he thought. _'As to save myself. I will kill her. I am Nick, after all.''_

He took some deep breaths and prepared to rise. It was the moment he waited. That someone would mourn for her, but not him. He was Nick. He had to remember who he was.

All his effort reduced to vanity when she looked him into his eyes.

''Luke?'' she whispered. **  
><strong> 

**Next chapter, Percy. Good news. I decided who I am gonna kill.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I feel tired. Goodnight!**

**Percy  
><strong> 

Percy saw it coming. Before everyone else did.

That look of joy on her face. That hint of hidden concern. That lack of hate for him. That undefined love that used to haunt him some years ago. That stupidity, coming from the cleverest person he knew. Gods be damned.

He walked away from both of them, trying to find a tiny space to breathe. She must have sensed his despair. Otherwise, she would have hugged him.

His eyes rested upon her face. Luke Castellan smiled and a fake tear escaped his eyes. So fearless. So…alive.

''Hello, little girl,'' he whispered to her.

Annabeth smiled with sadness.

''I am not that little anymore.''

''You'll always be for me. That little girl, I found on the street, so many years ago. That I took care of. That I grew to love. That I failed to forget. But Porphyrion was right. You can't erase the past. Neither the good, nor the bad.''

He turned towards Percy.

''There now, you know the truth. I am alive.''

Percy sighed. The truth, the truth. No one can be forced to accept the truth. Especially if it's there, solid, in front of their grey beautiful eyes. He had experienced that several times with Annabeth. Sometimes, when someone gets to see the truth, it might even be too late. Yet, he found the courage, hidden in his fear and fake arrogance, to look him into the eyes and laugh.

''Thank you,'' he mocked. ''Good riddance.''

Annabeth looked at him shocked.

''What?'' he demanded. '' You would have us to invite him for tea and cookies? Damn!''

Luke chuckled. For an instant, Percy could discriminate the guy that he met at camp. That trained warrior. An experienced camper. A nice guy.

Annabeth saw that too. She gazed the floor and remained silent.

''Don't worry, folks. I'll be out of here, as soon as I complete my mission.''

''Which is?'' Jason asked.

Luke touched his scar.

''Kill Annabeth,'' he whispered calmly, like announcing he would make a pizza. And then, just before he gave an answer to that cocky bastard, he rose, the rope that were supposed to restrain him, fallen behind him.

Annabeth moved backwards and drew her knife. She looked him into the eyes and Percy understood he wouldn't hurt her. He turned to Piper who stood shocked next to the door.

''Nice job, Piper,'' Percy exhaled.

Luke shot him a look of sympathy.

''Don't blame her, blame Gaea.''

He turned towards Piper.

''Complete immunity to your powers, girl. No effect, not to me and specially not to her. Not for good, though. But hell, that's something you have to find out.''

Luke looked at Annabeth in a pained expression.

''I promised. Family.'' He moved towards and hugged her. He laughed once more and kissed her on the cheek.

''Enough,'' Percy barked. Luke turned to him playfully and Percy shot him a murderous look. Luke sighed.

''You know guys, you are doomed. Gaea knows everything. She knew I was destined to fail my mission. As I know that I shall be roughly punished for not killing Annabeth. She'll throw me to the Fields of Punishment, where my place is. Unless…I offer her another victim. You know, redemption. So, don't trust her. Don't trust me.''

Luke grabbed Annabeth's knife.

''Don't you dare,'' Percy said sullenly.

Luke looked at him, then, concentrated on the knife.

''The cursed blade,'' he muttered. ''How…suitable.''

Before anyone could move, he turned and stabbed Jason on the chest. The son of Jupiter choked and fell on the floor, the area around covered rapidly with blood. Luke walked towards the door. He opened it and smiled.

''When you get the chance to kill me, do cherish it.''

**(…)**

Percy understood the very existence of blood. It explained things. It was logical. It gave the chance to blame someone else for your vulnerability. Blood meant death, pain and loss. Not necessarily in that order.

Someone should have expected of him, after the war and the battles, to show no emotion, no feelings. Yet, that rush of adrenaline was always there to shock him, to disappoint him.

But anyway, blood would always be the explanation. It was just, it was harsh, warm and furious, soothing even, in its own weird way. But not now, not when it was Jason's blood.

He cleared the table with one hand, sending to crush on the floor, a watch and a knife. Then he turned and grabbed Jason from the shoulders. Annabeth grabbed his feet and took a deep breath.

''One, two, three!'' Percy shouted. Together, they moved Jason on the table, face-up.

''Crap,'' Annabeth muttered.

Percy knew why. The knife was deep inside his chest, where the left lung is. If Jason didn't bleed out, his lungs would collapse. He exchanged a look with Annabeth. She nodded, knowing what he thought.

''Piper, get me an adrenaline injection, right now. It's on the medical supplies.''

The daughter of Aphrodite stood motionless, looking socked the knife. Percy sighed, frustrated.

''Move, Piper. You hear me? Move.''  
>She gave an undefined nod and opened the door. She got out and closed it behind her.<p>

Annabeth shot him a desperate look.

''He is dying,'' she whispered. ''And there is nothing we can do.''

**(…)**

When Piper returned, her calm expression was back on her face. She handed Percy a box filled with all their medical supplies. Percy looked at her questioningly. She raised her shoulders.

''Wasn't sure what to… look for. Sorry,'' she muttered worried.

Percy nodded. He emptied the box on the floor, grabbed a needle and a plastic little box, full of fluid. He prepared the injection and rose.

''Quickly,'' Annabeth barked. ''His heartbeat is fainting.''

He approached. Annabeth moved her hands and he sank the injection into Jason's heart. The son of Jupiter opened his eyes.

**(…)**

When Percy looked at Jason's face, its acceptance startled him. He was dying and he knew. He didn't blame anyone or cursed.

''There must be something we can do to save you,'' Piper said. ''Just help us.''

Jason smiled at her.

''It is what it is, Piper. You can't change that. I will die. Before I get the chance to do my part in this quest.''

Jason looked at Annabeth.

''You've seen it too, right Wise Girl?'' he asked.

Annabeth nodded.

''That leave us to a dead end. And there is only one way for me to survive long enough to complete the mission. Hand me my backpack. Now!''

Percy grabbed it with trembling hands and gave it to him. He opened it calmly and got out a bottle filled with a purple fluid.

''What is that,'' Annabeth asked.

''Chiron's gift,'' he answered. ''The most generous poison, I am afraid.''

Percy didn't see that coming. Jason pulled the knife from his chest and tossed it on the floor. He emptied the fluid on his wound.

''Are you crazy?'' Piper asked. Jason smiled and took a deep breath.

''This poison will heal any wounds I may have, then kill me slowly and mostly painless. So I'll have the time to fulfill my mission.''

Jason grabbed a huge piece of ambrosia and swallowed it.

''Um, that feels good. That feels home,'' he concluded.

Piper advanced and offered him another bit of ambrosia.

''Better not,'' Jason laughed. ''Shouldn't burn until I must, right?''

Piper leaned and Jason touched her face. Tears were running down her cheeks. Jason kissed her softly but with passion. They smiled one another.

Percy glanced over Annabeth. She rolled her eyes and mouthed to him;

''_About time it was. It's been eight freaking months._''

Percy smiled too. Jason took his lips of Piper's.

''See? I made it official.''

''Took you long enough.''

Percy laughed and Jason turned to him.

''This ship is now under your command, Jackson. Don't mess it up.''

''Don't die.'' Percy stroke back.

Jason smiled sleepily. He yawned.

''Nice one… Think I'm gonna get some rest, for better or worse. Wake me when the sea ends.''

The son of Jupiter closed his tired eyes and rested his head upon the table. Percy swore he could smell Death. 

**He was the proper choice, right?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, guys! I was on vacations, sorry for the delay. As always, hope you'll enjoy!**

**Hazel**

Her dreams were full of dark and terror. Making out with Leo, holding hands with Frank, dying before giants. Normal things like that. It was a pretty normal night for a teenage demigod girl.

Her dreams changed suddenly. A pale figure was kneeling next to that blond guy. Luke, the host of Saturn, the fallen hero. Her brother was kneeling facing the ground, struggling to deny the power of Gaea.

Luke's expression was cruel.

''Resistance is no option, I am afraid,'' he commented.

Nico di Angelo gathered any remaining power of his body and rose. He looked Luke into his eyes and spat.

''Impressive,'' Luke said sullenly.

''He killed you once, Luke,'' Nico exhaled. ''He will do it again.''

A huge giant stepped into her sight. His eyes were red and crazy.

''What are you waiting for? He served Gaea. Claim his life.''

Luke looked the giant with pure disgust. He turned to Nico and smiled. The son of Hades went for his sword. Luke kicked him and he fell down.

''Kill him,'' the giant roared.

''Beg Nico. Beg for your life,'' the son of Hermes taunted.

''Dream on.''

Luke nodded.

''Thank you, Nico di Angelo for raising the nemesis of Mars. I free you from your dept.''

His sword slashed and her brother's head rolled on the floor.

''Nooo!'' Hazel yelled.

Luke turned to her direction, smiled and blinked. His eyes became purple. Gaea's eyes.

''I've seen your future, Hazel,'' She spoke. ''Fear and vanity. Death and terror.''

Hazel was chocking. The world was lost. In the blink of an eye.

**(…) **

She walked down the corridor, thinking about her dreams. She kept reassuring herself that it was all Gaea's creations. Should she be awake, they would already be dead. Her brother was surely safe, for the time being.

She sighed. Yesterday's events left her speechless. After what she saw, it was difficult not to believe the earth goddess's words. Luke claimed Jason's life, as not to take Annabeth's and Jason took a poison so that he wouldn't die before fulfilling his task. Madness. Their reality was pure madness.

They had to reach Rome soon. Their time was running out. Closing the Doors of Death was the only way to postpone Gaea's ascension. There was no second chance here. Conquer or die.

The smell of salty water entered her nose as soon as she opened the main door. She tried not to breathe for a while. As not to puke. She hid her face into her palms and took a deep breath. Nah, no good.

She walked to Percy, who was leaning next to the ledge, trying to rest probably. His eyes were closed but his expression was clearly worried. Black circles covered the area around his eyes, result of the fact that he couldn't sleep. Being in full control of the ship, left him no time to relax. What worried her, was the fact that he seemed quite relaxed right now.

''Oh gore, we are going to sink,'' she said.

''Let's not,'' someone taunted behind her. The daughter of Athena stepped into her sight of view and smiled to her.

''I feel sorry for him,'' Hazel whispered after squeezing Annabeth's arm. ''He must have been up for the whole night.''

''You could feel sorry for me too, shall you wish. Who you think kept him awake?'' Annabeth grunted after yawning.

Hazel shot her a look of disbelief but then she reconsidered. Annabeth looked exactly as Percy did. If not worse, actually. She moved towards Percy and hugged him. The son of Neptune smiled happily and muttered something to Annabeth. Hazel didn't understand. She was too far away. Annabeth smiled, took a step back and slapped Percy. The son of Neptune howled in pain and the ship took a dangerous angle towards the water.

''Oh, boy,'' Hazel sighed.

Once again the door opened and Leo accompanied from Piper made their appearance. Piper seemed quite sad. Leo was hugging her, giving angry glares to every direction. It was clear she felt protective towards her. As a brother would. Hazel felt happy and she smiled. Then she remembered Frank, her smile melting.

''Morning thugs,'' Leo shouted.

''Ha, nice one!'' Percy mocked.

Annabeth returned to her place next to her.

''Now that we are gathered here, I can explain why I called this meeting.''

That took Leo aback.

''Meeting? What meeting? I thought we were having breakfast!''

''Jeez Leo, that's important,'' Percy snapped.

''Ya, you know me. Hungry bear doesn't dance.''

Hazel scrubbed her nose.

''I don't think it goes exactly like that.''

''Concentrate guys,'' Annabeth yelled.

''Tell us Annabeth,'' Piper exhaled. ''Whatever help us with the quest and Jason.''

''Thank you,'' Annabeth nodded. ''I know how to get to Old Rome, where the Doors are and how to close them.''

Leo smiled.

''Breakfast can wait.''

**(…)  
><strong>

''No way,'' he shouted. ''Pure madness is what you wish.''

The son of Neptune looked at his girlfriend in disbelief. He seemed both shocked and terrified. Disgusted also. Annabeth looked at him pleading.

''It's the only way, Percy,'' she shouted desperately.

''I had better slice my throat. One for all. You want one of us to sacrifice himself so that the rest survive?''

''Not anyone. The one who shall bear the Mark.''

''Which mark exactly?'' Leo asked.

''The daughter of wisdom walks alone  
>for the <em>Mark of Athena <em>burns through Rome.''

''One of us will be marked, he or she will be sacrificed for the rest of us. One of us must die. So that the Doors shall finally close. So as to keep Gaea asleep. So that we make a step closer towards prevailing. It's not that much.''

''We started as a gang, but now we bonded, we fought together, we started earning each other's trust,'' Percy whispered. ''There must be another way,'' he concluded.

''I am sorry, Percy, but there is no other way,'' someone muttered. Hazel turned her head towards the main deck and saw him. Reborn from scars, blood and pain. Frank, in all his power, merely stood there. He approached Percy and put his hands on his shoulders. The son of Neptune looked away. Frank's expression hardened.

''Look at me!'' he yelled.

Percy shook his head. Frank caught his head and turned it towards his, so that Percy would see the scars.

''I am so sorry, Frank.''

''It wasn't your fault, Percy. You are the best of us. The rest, I admit, we are arrogant, too human, but you, you approached the state of god more than anyone else, or more than anyone will ever will. So you've got to understand. This isn't your fault,'' he shouted pointing at his scars. ''Stop blaming yourself for everything.''

''He is right, uncle.'' Piper joined in.

Percy smiled. Then his expression returned to sadness.  
>''You know that Annabeth's plan is the only solution. You denied it because it's too harsh. Accept for a great man once said : <em>Truth is most difficult to see, when it stands plain, in front of your eyes.<em>''

Percy nodded. ''I know,'' he whispered in pain. ''One of us shall burn.''

Frank took a deep breath and stepped back.

''Now guys, even if we have offered enough emotion for a week, I've got to try.'' He walked towards the armory, picked a bow and a dozen of arrows. He stretched and breathe, attaching the arrow to the boy. He aimed a shield and let the arrow loose. It fell in front of him. Frank froze.

''Maybe you should try later,'' Hazel said. Frank shot her a murderous look, then walked towards her and kissed her. Her lips were on fire. Frank stepped away and adjusted another arrow to the bow. He pulled slowly, took a deep breath and let it go. Satisfaction was clear on his face when the arrow crashed onto the shield.

He turned happily towards them. His expression became suddenly sullen.

''Wake up Jason,'' he said. ''For the sea has ended.'' 

(…)

The engine of the sea went silent as soon as Jason landed it behind the stables of a huge villa, three miles from Rome. He smiled and thumbed up to Percy. The son of Jupiter looked better now, the hole that the knife had created, now closed. Only his eyes popped red, as if he had been crying.

'_No way,_' Hazel thought. '_Weed is more possible._'

She closed her backpack and walked towards the external stairs. She had taken with her what seemed necessary. Her armor, some ambrosia, medical supplies and of course a dozen apples. Gods, she loved them.  
>Their color, that reminded the wildest sunrise she had ever seen, their juicy taste that left you motionless, the energy they offered when she needed it most. Yeah, she loved them…<p>

In her waist hanged a golden Milanese sword, its' origin from Rome's downfall. Her dagger was in its position, ready to be pulled, if needed.

Two weapons were always better than one. Specially if the belonged to the same sector of expertise. Knifes, daggers and swords, same sector, yet so many differences, so many choices.

Suddenly, she felt a grasp on her shoulder. Frank walked by, smiled to her and got off the ship. His quarrel was full, and he had put two more inside his backpack, just in case, along with two dozen of throwing knifes.

He looked perfectly recovered. Some winces from now and then, nothing too serious, nothing to worry about. The scars didn't disgust, they merely made her love him even more, if possible. Because they were a reminding of his love, the love that pushed him into sacrificing himself, for her sake.

He was the one, after all.

One after the other, they all got off. Jason and Piper, Percy and Annabeth, Frank and herself, and Leo. A lonely wolf. Everyone with his own backpack, his own weapons, his own thoughts. Percy had his ballpoint pen, Annabeth had two new knifes, Piper Katoptris, Jason his gladius, Leo his tool belt and a… flamethrower?

Percy noticed it too.

''Man, is that a…flamethrower?''

''My version,'' Leo answered.

''It's beautiful. But…where is the fire source?''

Leo flickered his fingers and smiled.

''Over here.''

Percy laughed and soon enough Jason joined him. And they couldn't stop.

''We got our own magician,'' Jason taunted.

Leo laughed also.

''And now, I am gonna make a rabbit appear, from my…''

''Oh, Leo, now you're just getting nasty,'' Annabeth said disgusted.

''You started this,'' Leo pointed out.

''Guys, guys, concentrate!'' Hazel shouted. What are we gonna do with the ship? Are we gonna ditch it here, in plain sight?''

''Why not?'' Frank asked.

''The mortals,'' Hazel said. ''Don't you think they will observe a huge warship in their backyard?''

''Nah,'' Percy did. They will think it's a UFO.''

''Let's hope not,'' Annabeth said. ''We can't afford to have TV crews and journalists, around our ship.''

''Alright, alright, I'll put it in invisible mode,'' Leo said bored.

Piper laughed.

''You can't have thought of that, too.''

Leo pressed the white button on his controller and the ship was suddenly gone, like it never existed.

''Tell me Leo,'' Percy said. ''Do you ever rest?''

''Nah, you know Rome awaits,'' Hazel taunted.

''Reyna awaits,'' Leo said.

''Nico,'' Hazel added.

''Luke,'' Jason said sullenly.

''And Octavian,'' Percy concluded.

''Oh, guys,'' Piper taunted. ''We are gonna have such a nice time.''

**Next chapter Jason, then two more and the story will be ended. Jason's chapter is almost ready, I just have to copy it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! A Jason chap. is right below you… **

**Jason**

  
>They made their way through barns and huge yards, or something like that, through grass and roads. They had a one day ET from there to Rome, unless the ship's GPS was broken, and they had landed somewhere near New Zealand, something that basically would mean…they were screwed.<p>

Other than that, they had finally reached the end line of the dangerous quest they had embarked, without spending the tax money. Yet, as he learned later.

Jason felt like his shoes were resisting the movement of his body. They were walking, something that meant they were on Gaea's territory. Maybe their decision was wrong, but they needed a place to hide their ship, far away from the Doors, just to be sure, it was safe.

His feet, plus the venom, left him absorbed of energy, creating an intensive and mostly annoying buzz inside his head. The pain was coming at waves, one after the other, worse than the previous one.

Piper was holding his hands, still hoping, still caring, still praying even, for him to survive. So naïve. So precious. Jason smiled. _'My precious,'_ he thought happily.

But, he was sure. The daughter of Aphrodite knew the ugly truth, but wouldn't accept it. He knew too. The pain was burning him. Not literally, though. Not yet, as it seemed.

''A mostly painless venom, Mr. Grace,'' Chiron had said, back at camp. His words taunted it him for so long. If this, _mostly_ painless, venom could cause such an excruciating pain, Jason didn't dare to even think about the painful ones.

What would be left of him, after the end of their journey, he knew. Ashes, at the very best. It would be a gift from the gods, if only one of them died. And, since he was already dying… one plus one…

Suddenly, an explosion of pain arose on his legs. He grasped and fell down at once. Beside him, Piper screamed, both scared and surprised.

''Are you alright?'' Piper asked with caution.

_Oh, gore. How could he be alright?_ He shot her a look of disbelief. Piper lowered her head, and offered him her hand, so that he could get back on his feet. Unfortunately, for reasons, he didn't fully understand, this gesture of friendship, enraged him. Or, it was Gaea, playing with his thoughts.

''I am not a handicap, Piper,'' he whistled angrily. He got up on his feet and walked away. Piper caught up with him and stopped in front of him. When the others were ten plus feet away, she hugged him and started crying.

_Shit. NOW WHAT?_

''I'm sorry, Pipes. I'm frustrated with all that around my head. You just happened to be the one taking the whole package. It's alright.''

She looked at him with hope. Jason stared those beautiful puffy eyes and kissed her. A taste of passion fruit filled his mouth.

_Well, that does explain a lot.  
><em>  
>Piper smiled relieved and caught his hand again.<p>

''Come on,'' she whispered. Jason winced and sighed.

''Give me a sec, Piper. I need to talk with Percy.''

He walked by and approached the son of Neptune.

''We've got to hurry. The poison is kicking in.''

**(…)**

It was past eleven, when they finally arrived. A feast that took place in the centre of Rome slowed them down. Boys and girls, men and women, people of all ages, dressed in purple, merely walked around, eating, shouting and drinking. As if they belonged in another age.

They tried to blend in the crowd, but their effort was crushed when the crossed a road full of drunk teenagers. Jason was trying to control the pain, when a brunette surprised him and caught his hands. She started dancing, driving him into her friends' circle. A handsome boy caught Piper's hands and followed the girl's example. Piper smiled with caution at the boy and winked at Jason. She started dancing towards him and Jason got it. He also drove the girl towards the other dancing couple and when their distance was reduced significantly, they turned around their partners and let go off their hands. Instantly, the boy and the girl started dancing together, having noticed nothing. Jason and Piper returned to the others, laughing.

Unfortunately, his joy couldn't last. His thoughts flew rapidly towards Reyna, trapped and possibly tortured. And all that, because of Octavian's treason. _I swear on the name of my father, that I shall provide you, with a proper Roman execution. That, you shall have. Trust me, traitor._

The son of Neptune approached with slowly and passed him a few ambrosia, while laughing loudly.

''Poisoned, yet still wanted, mate,'' he shouted.

Jason devoured the godly food and felt at once, slightly better. Too bad it could only delay the end.

He nodded to Percy with gratitude and mouthed: 'Thank you'. Percy winked at him, and walked away, towards Leo and Piper. Leo made a joke about Rome, a monkey and an ice cream maker. Percy and Piper laughed and Leo grinned contented. But Jason didn't hear any of this. He was lost deeply on his own thoughts.

Something was going wrong. They have stayed quite a long time on Gaea's territory, yet nothing had happened. It was just too easy. And it wasn't supposed to be.

The hours passed quickly, and after the sundown, they reached a road full of hotels and stores. A bakery was at its end, still open.

''Oh, man. Let's go,'' Leo shouted.

''No way, Leo,'' Annabeth snapped. ''We have enough money to get a room for the next few hours until we depart for the Colosseum. We can't afford your food, too.''

''Oh, come on. Ain't you hungry?''

''Relax, Leo,'' Percy intervened. ''Let's get our room and see how much money we've got left. Then we shall decide.''

Leo nodded and continued walking. They went into a small hotel, not too fancy. The entered and Leo went straight and rang the bell. A door opened and a groom approached.

''May I qelp yu?'' he asked in an Italian accent.

''Yeah, we would like a room.'' Percy said.

''Un rom fro seven peplo? Weally? ''

''Yes mate,'' Percy snapped. ''Really!''

The groom shook his head in denial. Jason looked at Piper and she nodded frustrated. She caught the groom's hand and smiled at him.

''My friends and I are so tired. We would like very much to rest. We would also like your biggest suite for free.''

The groom looked at her confused. Leo whispered something to Piper.

''And some food would also be nice,'' she added.

The groom nodded and smiled too. He gave Piper a key.

''Oh, isn't he cute?'' Piper asked. She leaned and kissed the groom on his right cheek. He passed out instantly.

''Nice job, Piper! Now, our food will be late,'' Leo said.

** (…)**

After they settled in the suite, Jason felt calm enough to rest for a minute. The girls had taken the huge bed, while Leo and he had took the sofas. Percy and Frank took the floor.

Leo broke the uncomfortable silence.

''So, Annabeth, why the Colosseum?''

''Well, I was looking at maps of Old Rome, when it hit me. The entrance to Old Rome could be only a place where the Olympians still survive. A place that our cult isn't yet lost.''

Leo seemed still confused.

''Have you heard of a bunch of people, both at Greece and Italy, that gather at places of ancient power and support their faith for the Olympians? They act like animals, making sacrifices and rituels that usually include blood and pain. And drugs. Such a place is the Colosseum.''

''Go figure,'' Hazel said.

''Wait…'' Frank said. ''And the police hasn't stopped this?''

''Actually, they have stopped everything. But tonight as you noticed, is a special night, where Rome is honored, a night that those people should act again. And that's why we can access Old Rome. Because of them, and their pretty feast.

''So, how are we gonna play this? We'll just walk in?'' Percy asked.

''Not quite,'' Jason snapped. He took a deep breath and hold the pain back. ''I had a dream. Reyna was at the Colosseum, but when she trid to get in, her path was blocked. Then, while seeking for another entrance, she found the gladiators' path, the path that leads to the pit. That's where the fight shall await.''

''Exactly,'' Annabeth agreed. ''That path, so many villains and heroes walked is our entrance to the Old Rome. To another era.''

''To someone's death,'' Percy muttered frustrated.

Frank looked at Percy and his expression revealed grief and sadness. Then, his expression became sullen, yet determined.

''Mate,'' he started. ''You know it's the only way. It's our only shot to prevent Gaea's ascension. Anyhow, this was never supposed to be an easy journey. Look what happened to Jason, to me. Yet, we are the Seven. The ones supposed to be more powerful, than anyone. We shall succeed. Heck, if we don't, who will?''

Percy didn't answer, but it was obvious, he had understood the truth on Frank's words. He took a deep breath and sighed. Then, he looked at him. And suddenly, after so long, Jason got it. Percy merely cared about him and the rest. He didn't want to beat the giants, if that meant the death of others. _He can't be that great,_ Jason thought shocked. Yet, he was.

The silence was broken by a knock on their door.

''Room service,'' someone outside called.

''About time it was!'' Leo shouted, excited. He opened the door, but backed off immediately, startled.

Luke Castellan walked in and smiled.

''Just when I thought, I'd never find you, guys.''

**And I wonder, now what?**


End file.
